Marriage Laws 6 point 9
by kayko15
Summary: Rain thunder lightning, those were always key elements to her life. They brought death, destruction and changes big changes. When a marriage law is put into affect will it effect everyone? Emotions run crazy and people disappear forever thanks to Umbridge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 something new and something old

Marriage Law: Version 6.9

_The Ministry of Magic has declared that all wizards/witches between the ages of 16-29 are to be wed to a pureblood or a half-blood wizard or witch. This is due the falling population of the Wizarding Community, as well to repopulate our own kind since we've lost so many during the war. Failing to do so will have his or her wand snapped in half and henceforth is band from the Wizarding World. The offending witch or wizard will not even be allowed in under a different name. All witches and wizards between the said ages have exactly one year to find someone to spend the rest of their lives with. All engaged witches and wizards are to be married within six months. Please contact the Ministry if you have any questions or concerns. _

_Wishing the Wizarding community well,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Department of Local and Foreign Concerns_

"Local Concerns my ass!" George screamed, slamming the front door shut. Rattling items amongst the shop and the floor above.

"Morning to you too brother."

"Have you seen this shit?"

"What?" Fred barely had one eye open before George had started screaming and yelling like a madman. He took the note from his brother, and began to read it. Secretly Fred hoped that it was nothing, that way he would be able to go back to bed and sleep a little more. But the way his brother was ranting, it was going to be a while before he knocked sense into his twin.

"So we have to get married within a year. Like every other Marriage Law, seeing as this one is almost seven point 'o', it's going to disappear and nobody's going to follow it." Fred explained calmly. "Why are you so worked up about it?" He placed the note on the counter, next to the forgotten milk and cereal. Which oddly was left on the counter in the shop. He blamed George for leaving stuff out.

"Because of who is running the whole entire thing!" George continued to shout. "That witch is out to get us!"

"Brother, just because you are missing an ear, does not give you a reason to shout. You could set off some of our more sensitive products." Fred reminded him, sticking his own finger into one of his own ear. He was trying to get his point across. "Don't you remember what happened with the Plastic Plinkies last week?"

Plastic Plinkies were part of a new line-up created by Ginny; they were pink little balls that turned into a person. The catch? They had to be held tightly by a person. There was also another way now. There had to be a burst of a person's energy, or in George's case, a temper tantrum.

George glared at his twin. "Fine."

"I see that Umbridge has a new past time. Good for her. Maybe it's because McGonagall won't hire her back Hogwarts." Fred smiled. "Lets see, between the ages of sixteen and twenty-nine." He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write with one of their many Self-Inking Quills.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking of possible choices. Cho has married Oliver, Katie is engaged to our dear old brother." Fred remembered. "I wonder if Angelina has anyone, or Alicia."

"Which one. Possible not Ron?"

"Charlie. Never thought that he would get married. How could—"

"Hermione's not engaged to anyone." George poked Fred's chest. "I'm sure she's got a load of people waiting for her though. Bushy's grown quite a bit."

Fred stuck is tongue out George. "You're forgettingGeorgethat Luna's not married either."

"Now you know it was an accident I kissed her!" George yelled as they made their way back up towards their shared flat. "I was drunk that night."

"Too right you are brother." Fred teased.

"At least I don't fancy our brother's best friend." George teased back.

"You know that was an accident."

"How can it be an accident?" George asked, returning to the forgotten box of cereal. "You walked in on her naked."

"I told you it was an accident. I didn't realize that she was in there. I thought it was Ginny." Fred defended himself. "Plus we were starting those stupid Confuzleds, and it was my turn to test them out."

"But you talked to her any way?" George questioned. "And what about all the other times?"

"Who knew she had breasts!"

George started to laugh at his brother's reaction. Fred's ears were starting to go red at the thought. Like every other Weasley it's how you could tell that he was embarrassed. Especially since he hated to recall the advent, but it was so much to tease him about it. "You know she was probably saving those for our little brother."

They were actually getting ready for Charlie's wedding. It was in two days, and Mrs. Weasley wanted the whole family to stay at the house. No matter how crowded it was going to be. And they were cutting sleeping room really close with everyone in close proximity. They were to give up their room for Bill and Fleur, so they were to sleep in Ron's room (they had no choice, it was that or sleep outside, no blankets, no wands, nothing). Ron and Harry had decided to set a tent outside so they wouldn't have to deal with the crying baby. Ginny had given up her room to Katie, as well as Angelina (since she was Katie's bridesmaid) and decided that it was best to sleep in the same tent as Ron and Harry. Charlie got his old room. Percy's room though, it was strictly off limits. It was only to be entered in when one was paying respect to the deceased Weasley. They knew Hermione was coming, but like Ginny, she was probably staying in the tent Ron and Harry were setting up. It was a tent, a muggle tent, which could fit at least seven people in it. The Golden Trio and the rest of the Weasleys knew that with a little magic the whole thing could be changed to fit at least thirty people.

"I know. But she was pretty calm about it." Fred said, remembering the day. "Well, as calm as calm can get when you've got a sexy red head walking in on you."

"You said she was blushing about it."

"I'm pretty good looking. If I was her I'd be blushing about it too."

"Pretty good my ass. You—"

"I rather not think about what was going through my head at that time. I really do not want to take a shower this morning. It will just make us late for the wedding."

"She's sure to—"

"Drop the subject." Fred growled. "I don't want to remember that day. What happened on that day, happened between me and her. Not me and George and her. Me and her, got it?"

It was then when George realized that Fred was in pajamas carrying his bear. "Is Mr. Cuddlekins coming to the wedding too? I don't have to shrink a pair of good clothes for him do I?" George teased, changing the subject.

"Well, maybe if someone didn't wake me up screaming about nonsense then I would still be in bed." Fred snapped.

"We have to be at Mum's in an hour." George reminded him.

"I hate you." He said, letting out a huge yawn.

"I know you do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are a pair of two good looking guys." George said, straightening his jacket, his leather jacket.

"I think you're insane brother, leather? Are you trying to get shagged? By who the bride herself?"

"It's just a wedding rehearsal. I'm sure Angelina is going to be there." George smiled. "After all, her best mate is getting married."

"A Weasley, to think that the girl you wanted to marry for so long is going to marry our brother." Fred said, brushing his hair a bit, trying to get controllable. He glanced towards the door. "Did you leave the radio on in the shop?"

"No, of course not." George looked confusedly at his twin. "Are you going crazy like Luna? I hear nothing. It's not like we could hear the radio anyway."

"Luna isn't crazy. At least you should know this. I wasn't snogging her," Fred teased.

"Would you drop that? I told you I was drunk."

_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl. _

_Yes you want her, look at her you know you do. Possible she's wants you too, there's one way to ask her. It don't a take a word, not a single word, go on and Kiss the Girl._

"What the hell Fred. Would you quit that?" George grabbed his twin by the collar of the shirt, his fist an inch from his own brother's face.

"I'm not singing. I only sing in the shower. Remember when our showerhead wouldn't work? Yeah, I'm that horrible of a singer you know that." Fred barked. "Mental you are."

_Harry Potter! You lived beneath the stairs. Harry Potter! You've got a wooly hair. Harry Potter! The giant Hagrid, he comes to call, you're not a muggle after aaaaallllll! Wizard! _

_Harry Potter! I think you will go far! Harry Potter! I dig your facial scar. Harry Potter! When you grow up what will you be! When will you marry Her-my-oh-nee?_

"LEE!" The twins scolded together, then busted out laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Your conversation was lacking laughter." Lee walked in followed closely by Dean. All four of them were laughing hardly after that.

Both boys had become workers in their joke shop. It was great to have familiar faces around the shop. And the music that they were singing usually played softly in the back. They were almost afraid to put in the main store for fear of scaring off some of their customers.

"Greetings Weasleys." Dean bowed a bit. It was a mock bow, but it helped the twin's egos sometimes. "Are you ready for the wedding?"

"Why are you coming Dean?"

"I'm Hermione's date. Just like Lavender is Ron's date. Harry is taking Ginny, or maybe Ginny is dragging Harry." Dean smiled. He liked working for the Weasley twins, they were fun, plus he got to deal with magic all day.

"Figures." Fred growled under his breath.

"Why the growl?" George asked, tilting his head. It was strange for his brother to do something as growling.

"Why Lee then?"

"I came for the keys to the shop. We've gotta keep it open during your "vacation"." Lee smiled, holding out his hand.

"If you can call it that." George muttered. "A wedding, that is going to be filled with crying babies, arguing parents, and in-laws that drive you insane."

"You make it sound like you two are getting married."

"Yeah, who is it Fred?" Dean questioned.

"Well," Fred shot a nasty look at George for even suggesting something like that. "George is marrying Luna."

"I told you I was drunk when that happened. I didn't mean to kiss her!"

"You better tell her that. She thinks you two have a thing going on." Dean blurted. "I've never seen Luna any more happier than when she thinks about you."

"Drunk huh?" Fred laughed.

"Drunk Fred, I was drunk. We will leave it at that." George snarled.

Fred laughed at the way George's ears began to turn a red color, one that could compete with the traditional red hair of the Weasleys. Dean laughed slightly but quieted down after a stern look from George.

"At least I'm not marrying my brother's best mate."

"You're marrying Harry?" Lee and Dean blurted out.

"No the female half."

"I told you it was an accident." Fred argued. "No, I'm a single good-looking guy. I have no time for women." Fred answered, elbowing his brother. "Unless they're twin super models."

Lee and Dean smiled. "Shall we get going? I know Mum will get mad if we don't leave for her house sometime within the next second." George said, rubbing his side. "Lee, here are the keys. Remember that the Doxies in the back are super sensitive. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Lockhart during our fourth year."

"Right, gotcha." Lee smiled and tossed the keys up and down. "I shall see you in a week then."

"Not a week, three to five days."

"Right, a week."

"Shall we make our way to this?"

"We shall brother." George replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, how are you?"

"HARRY POTTER!" George yelled, flinging his arms around Harry's neck. "I THINK YOU WILL GO FAR! HARRY POTTER! I DIG YOUR FACIAL SCAR!"

"George, Fred, you two must be exhausted from such a long journey. Wash up and join us for dinner." Mrs. Weasley gave a stern look at the taller twin for even doing such a thing to Harry.

"Long journey? You make it sound like we're coming from the States, Mum." Fred said, walking in. "How long until the wedding?" He knew the answer, but it kept his mind and his mother's at ease.

"A few days. It's Saturday actually." Charlie said walking down. "So how are my best men?"

"Doing fine, minding you if Mum doesn't strangle us first." George answered, rubbing his neck.

"She didn't hug you though." Fred pointed out.

"So, I'm preparing myself." George shrugged.

"Who's taking care of the shop while you two are here?" Charlie asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Fred and George smiled. "We're trusting our partner in crime—"

"Lee Jordan." They answered in unison.

Charlie nodded and held the door open for the twins. Around the table was the usual crew, the Golden Trio (Harry, Ron, Hermione) Ginny, Luna (probably a guest of Ginny's) Angelina, Katie, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was like a huge old family, there even was a chair for Victoire. Next to Hermione and Katie were two empty chairs, one for each of the twins.

"Fred!" Harry exclaimed. "It's great to see you again. How are you doing George?" This time the taller twin wasn't squishing him, so he was able to respond and ask George whatever he was able to.

"Better now that I'm away from the shop. It gets hectic around this time of the year." He took his seat next to Bill and began to make funny faces at his niece. "Something about little students wanting a little fun before they go up to Hogwarts."

Fred sat down next to Hermione and looked at the feast before him. His mother was used to cooking for many, so adding more people to the table just made her feel at ease. He didn't question her most of the time, but it was great to have other people beside the family here.

"Mum? Is everyone staying here?"

"Yeah. We'll have room assignment after dinner during dessert." Mrs. Weasley explained, setting down the dinner. It looked a lot better than what he had been eating at home, cereal.

Dinner went smoothly. Occasionally Hermione or Fred would bump each other, due to their close proximity, and it would cause both to blush. Fred mentally cursed himself, what was wrong with him. Why couldn't he have a peaceful dinner without worrying about his hormones for once?

George was speaking to Charlie and Bill about highly important things, how the shop was going, and everything that was going on during the year. Charlie was questioned a few times how he met Katie, and where they were going to live. Every person knew that Charlie loved his dragons and didn't even leave them during the Great War, well, not until Percy's death.

Fred listened in on Ron and Ginny's conversation. "There is nothing wrong with female Quidditch players," Ginny insisted. "We are just as good as the boys are."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, you should just quit Quidditch. It's too rough of a sport." Ron argued, while shoveling more mashed potatoes in his mouth. "It's not fair that it's not a man's sport. There used—"

"Times have changed Ronald. Women are now not going to sit around in tiny little skirts doing office work. We're getting out in the world." Hermione snapped at her best friend.

Fred chuckled. This caused him to get a nasty look from Hermione.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You know, seeing you in a tiny little skirt. It's hard to imagine you in one. I don't think you would do such a thing. Though, you've got nice legs." He flirted.

She started to blush and suddenly became very interested in her food sitting before her. He was lying. She wasn't the best to look at. She wasn't even that attractive. She was more of a bookworm than anything else. She continued to stare at the table and her plate until Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard above anything else.

"Fred, George," she started. "When are you two going to get married?"

George's mouth literally fell open, causing a piece of chicken to land on his plate. Fred stared at his plate trying to burn a hole into it, he wasn't going to answer that question; well, not until his twin blew a gasket. Which should be in three, two, one…

"Bloody hell? Is everyone forcing marriage?" George yelled.

Fred smiled into his arm. George hated the fact that he would have to settle down some day. George was a floater; he loved to goof off and be free. It was just who he was, he couldn't believe that his own mother would suggest something like that.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"First that Umbridge woman suggested… well, commands that—"

"A new marriage law." Fred took out the piece of parchment and handed it to his father. "It was posted all over Diagon Alley. I haven't had a chance to pick up the Daily Prophet, but I'm sure that you've heard of it Dad."

Mr. Weasley's eyes weren't the only ones on it. Charlie, Bill, Harry, and Ron were studying it. Ron was the first to say anything. "She's a witch I tell you."

Hermione and Fred chuckled at the choice of words. "You're very observant Ron." Fred laughed.

Fred could practically see Harry jumping for joy. He knew that the last Potter wanted to marry the only female Weasley. It was on his list of things to do before he died; Fred already warned the boy if he ever hurt Fred's only sister, then he was going to mutilate Potter's breeding ability.

Mr. Weasley looked at the boys behind him. "Are you four dating anyone?" He directed the question to the twins and the male half of the Golden Trio.

George looked away. "Depends."

"What do you mean?" A chorus of voices asked.

"Fred knows about this. At Harry's last Christmas party, I kissed Luna Lovegood, we've been seeing each other off and on."

Ron started laughing. "I knew it! It shows!"

Fred started to laugh as well. "Charlie you owe me money mate."

"You were betting on my love life?" George shouted.

"Yes, I see nothing wrong with that." Fred calmly stated.

"I DO!"

Katie put her hand on George's shoulder. "George just calm down. It's alright."

"Ze girl with ze blonde hair?" Fleur asked.

"That's the one." Katie confirmed. "Fred, you were wrong. He was completely sober. You owe me money. I think what Charlie gave you should suffice." Katie held her hand.

Fred grumbled while he handed over three Knuts, six Sickles, and one Galleon. "Fine. Mum, Dad, is the marriage law serious?"

"I'm afraid it is."

Harry did this time jump for joy. "I mean, that's horrible!" He couldn't hide his smile though.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her set of twins. "My babies are growing up so fast. I have a few friends that have daughters for you Fred." She got up and hugged both of the twins.

"Mum, I'm thinking about talking to Luna, so you just have to worry about your precious Fred and Ronniekins."

Ron glared at George. Then looked over at Hermione. "Hermione! You're a girl!"

Angelina laughed at his attempt. Hermione paid no mind the Weasley. "Thank you for noticing."

"Will you marry me?"

Charlie and Bill started laughing at his younger brother's antics. Even Mr. Weasley couldn't hide his smile. The twins, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley looked out raged. He did this the last time something like this happened. Angelina, Katie, and Hermione stayed calm though, they paid no mind to any of his words.

"Ronald," Hermione stood up. She walked over to him and then hit him. "For the ninth time, I will not marry you!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I will not be used as a last resort. And for your information I have already had an offer. And guess what. I said yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So, I will not update until after I get five reviews. I know it's an overly used plot line, but I like the way the story is turning out. I also have up to chapter 7 done, so if I get five reviews I'll update soon. Later. K15**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 something silver and something gold

Hermione didn't return to the dinner table, in fact, none of the Weasley's knew where the girl had disappeared. Fred couldn't believe that Ron would do something like that. The first time he had asked her to marry him, she said yes. It was exactly one week before the wedding when Hermione walked in on Lavender and Ron having sex. Needless to say that she wasn't as trustful towards Ron since. Not anyone blamed her, they would have told Ron off a couple of times.

Harry couldn't help but look at Ginny almost every second. Everyone knew that it would be a few days before he actually popped the question, but they knew it was going to be coming. George, he was still upset about the whole thing but everyone knew that he was going to ask Luna the moment he saw her. Charlie was getting married Saturday, and Bill was already married. Angelina was currently seeing someone, who she wished to keep unknown to the Weasley family. Everyone figured that Ron was going to ask Lavender to marry him, leaving Fred looking for himself.

"Fred, do you have someone?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Fred looked up from his triple upside-down cake. "No, I haven't thought much of it lately."

"Do you really think Hermione has someone? Or maybe she's just saying that to avoid marrying a good looking Weasley?" Ron said, admiring himself in his empty cup.

"Ron, if you're a good looking Weasley, than I'm the Queen of Scotland." Fred joked. "You look just the same as the rest of us. Red hair, too many freckles, too tall, and most importantly, you're a blood traitor."

"So are you. How do I know you didn't ask Hermione? After all, you tend to…"

"Would you shut up? Hermione and I are just friends. She's too busy with her newspaper article anyway. She writes for Witch Weekly, well weekly. You should read some of her articles Ronald. Maybe then you'll get the idea that she isn't into you any more."

"Oh yeah, what did her last one say?"

"Simple, it was looking into the issues of men and short skirts. Saying how that men and Quidditch aren't simple men and Quidditch. Women have now taken an interest in the same thing that men do, just to prove themselves, that they're not as weak and defenseless as everyone thinks they are." Fred said, kicking his feet up on the table. Only to get them swat down by his mother. "And before that it was useful spells, and where and how the originated. She's a talented writer, and even the Minster himself has looked at her work. Isn't that right Dad?"

Mr. Weasley nodded his agreement. "Hermione has had may offers since the law first leaked out Ronald. People almost as famous like our own Harry Potter have asked her. The grandson of the witch who wrote Hogwarts, a History has asked her at least twice. Even Viktor Krum has asked her to marry him. It's amazing how many men are looking at her. She's probably gone for one of the many potion makers, or maybe Neville Longbottom since he's a professor at Hogwarts.

"George asked her a few years ago remember Ron? Right before the Ministry deserted the idea of the Marriage law 6.8." Mrs. Weasley reminded the youngest male Weasley. "So for Hermione to over look you, well, it's almost expected."

Harry nodded before putting his two cents in. "Ron, you have broken her trust a few times in the past three years. I have a list, just for Hermione's sake in my room. She would want to marry someone she could trust. Someone that she wouldn't…"

"Have you ever thought that Hermione has an actual offer?" Angelina piped up. She hadn't said much, just taking in most of the offers.

Ginny nodded. "I was talking to her, and she got the offer a few days ago. It was a leak from the Ministry. And she's had several a few days ago, including Draco Malfoy." Ginny brought up.

Fleur looked at the only female in interest. "She told me zat zhey had been datin' for sometime."

Bill nodded; he had gotten the same response from Hermione when she came to him. Mrs. Weasley decided to put in what Charlie and Katie had wanted to say for sometime now. "We don't know how long ago this leaked out though, so she could of known about it for months and been engaged for a couple of months," Bill added in before his mother could say anything.

"I think all we need is a good night sleep. Harry, you and Ron have the tent set up right?" Ron and Harry nodded. "Good, you'll sleep in there with Ginny, I think Dean was planning to stop by later. Fred, George, you two will get Ron's room. Bill, you and Fleur will occupy the twins' old room. Charlie you will get your old room, and Angelina and Katie will stay in Ginny's room." She had noticed that Luna had snuck away sometime ago. She didn't count in that girl anyway, she was scared of what Luna thought.

"Mum? Where will Hermione sleep?"

"Probably in the tent with you." Mrs. Weasley answered Ron's question.

Fred and George were the first to leave the table. Both talking about how George was planning to pop the question to Luna. It was a strange pairing those two, but she was at least a girl. Fred wasn't looking for anyone, and he wasn't ready to settle down. But much like George he was going to just to get the Ministry off of his case. Even though George really did love the blonde girl he was just too afraid to admit to it.

His hand wandered down to the phoenix necklace that Hermione gave him last year when he was inducted into the Order. It was gold with red ruby eyes, it reminded him much of Fwakes. But at the same time it reminded him of the way Hermione still wore her Gryffindor colors with pride. How she still had the sweater that his mum made during her fifth year Christmas, and the scarf that was given to Hermione for her nineteenth birthday. It was all about Hermione, well Fred's thoughts anyway.

"Do you really think Hermione's got someone?"

"Remember when her and Ron made the big stink about her going to the ball with someone else?"

"She wore those periwinkle dress robes, she was beautiful." Fred muttered the last little bit. "Yeah, I remember that year. It was the Triwizard Tournament. The Yule Ball to be exact."

"I don't even wanna know how you know this stuff." George stated. They were currently standing in front of their room, well, Ron's room. "Yeah, but remember how she shocked everyone and when with Viktor Krum? Maybe she's marrying him."

"Or maybe she's saying that to get everyone off her case." Fred defended. "I had actually asked Hermione to the Yule Ball before a lot of people did. She said that she had many offers to go to the ball; Neville included, but turned them all away. She was "waiting" for the right guy to ask. Something tells me that Viktor was just trying to get the courage to ask her. And she knew it. Girls tend to know a lot of things."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there mate." His twin nodded. "I can't believe that…"

"So what are you going to do about Luna?"

"Uh, well, I haven't really thought about it yet." George answered; he was slightly blushing about it.

Fred looked at his brother like he was insane. He always had a plan. There wasn't a time that he didn't have a plan. But when it came to girls, Fred decided, George was completely clueless. Luna was no different girl, okay so maybe she was a little insane, but she was just as sane as George.

"Luna?" Fred asked. "This is Luna Lovegood we're talking about right?"

"Yeah, Looney Luna Lovegood, the girl who was in the D.A. who helped Harry at the Department of Mysteries." George snapped. "I see nothing wrong with her. At least she's someone, unlike you, I'm marrying, kinda, someone." George growled. _Yup George was in denial, _Fred thought.

Fred looked around the hall. It wasn't fair, why did the one girl he cared about have to like someone else? Why did he have to wait until the last minute for everything? It was just like everything else in his life. He waited for the last minute to study for tests, for great deals, and most importantly he waited the last minute to ask all the girls to marry, date, or whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Like Dad said, she's had many offers since it's been blurted out from the office. Many of the higher people have known about it for months on end."

"Like who? Not us. You think because Kingsley is in the Order he'd tell the members. And let alone to pass it?" Fred barked. "I don't think that it's possible."

"He told us once remember? When the laws first started to come out." George reminded him. "It was because of the whole Ron/Hermione thing that he quit telling us everything."

"Figures. Leave it to our stupid little brother to mess things up for us." Fred growled.

George nodded. Ron was always messing things up for them. "So did something happen between you two when you walked in on her naked?"

"No."

"Hermione!" The twins chorused. "How lovely to see you. After dinner you gave everyone such a fright."

"Who says that any more guys? Such a fright? I think Umbridge said that once."

"I hate her." George growled.

"Just look at it this way, she's forcing you to get married to the one you love the most." Hermione pointed out. "And don't tell me that you don't love her. Because you know you do."

George blushed, okay so the twins didn't have much in common with Hermione, and sure they didn't associate with her much. But what was important was they talked from time to time. Hermione found out how to tell them apart from each other, even if it was by their eyes. And the fact, George was missing an ear, but she knew how to tell them apart before her hunt for the Horcrux.

Fred seemed to have a twinkle in his eye. Not the kind that caused trouble, but the kind that would allow you to fall very trustful with. Almost like Dumbledore's twinkle. He was very respectful. George had the same twinkle, except for the fact that he was going to cause trouble, and you could tell. It wasn't impossible. It was the only way she was able to the two identical twins apart.

"So Bushy? Who's this guy?"

"I wouldn't tell you George, and haven't I asked you not to call me bushy?" Hermione demanded. It was in her tone that screamed _I'm a prefect. Respect me_.

Fred chuckled slightly. "But you're always going to be Bushy to us. No matter what happens." He stated. "No matter what no-name guy you end up marrying, Bushy."

"Don't call me Bushy!"

Both the twins laughed. She was turning red when she was called bushy. For some unknown reason it made her blush every time that someone said it, especially the two trouble making Weasleys. She couldn't figure out why, but those two seemed to push her buttons the most. And she was fine with that because she knew how to get back at them just as easily.

"So, why did you leave? Was it because of our own dear brother?" George questioned, trying to make some sense of their encounter in the hallway.

"Ronald and I have some differences, and I wouldn't say that question wasn't obvious, but I've already had someone to ask me."

George was wide eyed. "Are you serious? Someone already asked Bushy to marry him. Who was it? Draco, Dean, Harry," Fred hit George for the last person mentioned. "What?"

"Harry is going to pop the question to our lovely little sister dolt." Fred barked.

"How can you tell?"

"He was nearly jumping for joy when Dad said it was actually going through this time." Fred stated, crossing his arms. "Other than that who else do we have? Neville?"

"Do you know that Neville loves Luna?"

"What?!" George shouted.

"Yup," Hermione confirmed. "I've been corresponding with him since last summer. He's a great person. But he's really infatuated with Luna." Fred could have sworn she winked in his direction.

"Hermione, do you want to use words that a normal human uses?" George suggested.

"So you may want to make a move on George. Other wise you may get stuck with like Alicia." She shrugged. "She's not bad, but she's got a huge scar on the side of her face. But you used to like her didn't you? Oh wait that was Katie you liked."

Fred looked at the bush haired witch with love in his eyes. She still knew what was happening with her classmates long after Hogwarts. It was just like her though, to keep in contact with all the members of the D.A. She was supposed to be the one that didn't change no matter what happened in her life.

"So, when contacting Neville, did he say anything about marrying Luna?"

"Why? I thought you don't like her? You do know she's three years younger than you." She reminded the younger twin (George).

"Two and a half. For someone who's really smart, you sure don't know anything about what's going on with numbers." George joked. "Maybe you need a class or two."

"And for someone who is a prankster you don't know when you've fallen into a trap."

"What?" They chorused.

Before either of the twins new it, they were pulled up right into a net. Hermione smiled that she was able to catch both Weasleys. She never knew that things were going to that simple. She had set up that net to capture Ron, but the twins were just as easy to catch. It made her smile wider that she could make the two notorious pranksters get caught in a simple net.

There was a pop, but neither of the twins had moved from their spots. "HERMIONE!"

"Yes?" She asked innocently. "I'm sorry my dear twins, but you've been caught."

George felt his head to make sure that everything was still there. He felt his right side of his head and began to freak out. "My ear! I've splinched! I'm missing my ear!"

Hermione started to laugh, using her knees to hold her up. "George you've always been missing that ear."

"Oh yeah." He calmed down.

Hermione smiled after she regained control of her breathing. It was a sight to behold. Fred and George Weasley were both caught in her magic preventing web. She loved it. She pushed it as she walked past. She wanted to go talk to Ginny and tell her that the new net was going to be a hit when a couple more charms were put on it. She could see the gleam from the invisible spells.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WITCH!"

Hermione paid no mind to what the twins were yelling. She would leave them there, until they found out that they could get out on their own, or she past by there again. Which if that was the case, she'd make sure it wasn't until morning when she passed by them again. Unless someone else walked by like Ginny for example. Though, Hermione wasn't sure that even their sister would let them out.

------

_Rain, Thunder, Lightning, those were always key elements to her life. They brought death and destruction. It was raining the night her mother was brutally murdered as well as her father. There were angry voices sound, and then the sound of a crash. Another flash of lightning appeared before someone swung the door open, then it was slammed shut, the sound echoing through the empty house._

_There were loud pounding footsteps that echoed through the house, being up on the third floor trying to run down to reach the exit. She was breathing heavily, she was exhausted from fighting against __**him**__. Hermione shoved the table to the ground trying anything to slow down his path. She was wandless and alone. She threw things in his path, which was able to cast out of his way. _

_She gulped as she jumped down the first flight of stairs onto the second floor. She had to get away from __**him**__. He was upset about marrying a girl, then failing to get her pregnant. She had less than a year to be carrying a child. This caused __**him**__ to get angry. She was afraid of the consequences. She'd been abused before; she'd been tortured too. But never raped. No, she was never taken against her own will. And that was what Hermione was afraid would happen if she was caught. _

_She stopped to breath, after slamming a door shut. She leaned on her knees to get fresh air in her lungs. If she left now, she would take a few days to find her friends. Especially since she hadn't contacted them since the marriage officially started. He wasn't going to let her tell them everything that had been happening. _

_Sweat was pouring down her pale skin. She was almost to the large front doors. Almost free, almost there, just a few more steps and she would be home free. It was then she heard it. He came through the doors she had slammed shut. He then used the one Unforgivable Curse that was used on her mother. How could he use it on the woman he was supposed to love and protect?_

"_Crucio." _

Hermione shot up from her mat and took off running. She couldn't be outside with the rain and thunder going on. So she knew the one place where she was welcomed. She ran up the stairs, skipping the one that squeaked every time it was stepped on. She was afraid, even Hermione Jean Granger could admit to that, she threw open the door and did the only thing she knew how to, she jumped onto Fred.

Fred quickly whipped out his wand and cast a quick lighting spell. He was under attack, though the attack seemed wet. He looked down at his chest and saw a shaking Hermione holding onto him. George began to stir and when he saw Hermione he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, no matter how stupid it sounded.

"She wasn't there when I went to bed."

Fred nudged the frightened witch. The storm must have been bothering just as much as him. He was dreaming about death, and how it was coming in closer and closer. It was telling him to tell the one he loved that he loved her. Fred kept denying it all, but it kept threatening to take his life if he didn't.

There came a muffled sniff from Hermione. It didn't look like she was going to be moving for some time. He glanced over at George who just shrugged. Neither of them knew what to do, not that anyone would blame them. It was then when it occurred to Fred what he was wearing… well, wasn't wearing. 

"Hermione dear, as much as I love this middle of the night hug, you've got to move." Fred whispered, for she had left the door open. He didn't want anyone to walk by and think that he was having sex with Hermione.

George tried his hardest to hold back his laugh. It was a very awkward situation for the older twin. That should teach Fred to sleep naked. He finally did let out a small chuckle.

"Get her off of me. I can't do anything without affecting her." Fred snapped. "As well as me."

"Well, I'm just as naked as you brother, you're supposed to be the brains of our operations. Figure…"

"You can Apparate, without bringing any extra baggage." Fred didn't mean for it to come out badly, but it just did. "Get moving George, I need to get something on."

George rolled his eyes and with a pop he was gone. Fred sighed stroking Hermione's hair for lack of better things to do. He had never been put into a situation like this before, okay maybe with Ginny, but she was different. She was his little sister. Hermione, was well, a girl that he felt strongly about.

"Hermione, what can shake your unshakeable form?" Fred whispered into her hair. He knew she wasn't going to answer she was too shaken up. It must have been a horrible nightmare, or maybe Ron said something to offend her. It was more like the second one, because Hermione never had bad dreams. She was just too strong for things as simple as that.

Fred shook his head. She was human after all, and any normal humans sought comfort after a horrible dream. Though the question was why did she come running to him? Why not wake up Harry. Bloody Hell, Ginny was probably right next to her. Why couldn't Hermione wake her up? Not that Fred minded at all, he wasn't having a good dream himself. But it was a matter of people who were closer to her, and Fredrick Weasley was not a close friend of Hermione Granger.

George causally walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He smiled for Hermione had fallen asleep right on Fred. "So, did you tire her out?"

"Are you blind as well as deaf?" Fred growled at a whispering level. "Hermione and I have nothing going on between us, plus she's still fully clothed."

George started to laugh as he picked her up and moved her over to his bed. "Isn't this great? Ronniekins girlfriend prefers us."

"She probably thought that Ron was in here. Considering she's still asleep." Fred said slipping on some boxers and a white shirt. "If we pushed the two beds together, we'll probably be able to sleep in the same bed."

"And where's Hermione going to sleep?"

"In the middle." Fred replied. "She won't be running any where then."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you care about Luna?"

"Touché." His twin replied.

"Good night George."

"But…"

Fred unlit his wand and pulled the blankets around him tightly. He wanted sleep to overcome him quickly, but he knew it would be at least an hour before he slept soundly. And he was going to need all the sleep he could get, because as soon as his mother walked in it was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So there you guys go, chapter two. Brucas4eva is my muse to this. She looks over it before hand… kinda. Anyway, so five reviews before I update again. :) Oh and pay attention to this chapter. Just a warning. Later. K15**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the part from the Great Gatsby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 something gained, something lost

Fred almost didn't want to open his eyes when morning came around. Not because he didn't want to face the family, but because he got a lousy night sleep even with Hermione next to him. The light shown in brightly, due to the fact Ron's window was facing east. If there wasn't a slight overcast, then Fred would of thrown something at the window. There was a cold air coming in through the open window. This only caused him pull Hermione closer, for body heat, and wrapped the blankets tighter around them. He didn't want to leave the warm bed, but he knew that his mother was going to be there shortly.

The door creaked open as he shut his eyes tighter, pretending that he was asleep. Maybe then he wouldn't get an earful when his mother began to yell at the twins for sleeping the same bed with Hermione. He was counting down the moments in his head to hear his mother's shrill voice. It wasn't like Fred cared; he truly knew that nothing happened between the three of them.

"Oh," he heard his mum say, barely above a whisper. "I'll wake you three later." The door was then shut almost as silently as it was opened.

Fred opened his crystal clear blue eyes. He had half a moment to run after her and yell at her himself. This was a glorious day in Weasley history! His mother had just let them lie there. What if she got the wrong thoughts, and believed that there was something going on between them? He shook his head of all those thoughts. With his luck, Mrs. Weasley probably thought they were up late last night talking. Which was a good thing for the twins. They wouldn't get in half as much trouble and this would give him a chance to sleep in a little bit.

He looked down at Hermione and saw that she had taken a comfort in against his chest. Not that he minded, but he could of used without the twin in the same bed though. George currently had his arms wrapped around Hermione, his leg was draped over hers and his foot currently was touching Fred's leg. Maybe George liked Hermione too. Fred could use this to his advantage. This was definitely blackmail material and George would have to test out the new line of Love Today potions that were going to be coming out soon.

"Did we get attacked?" George asked groggily. He looked down and let out a blood-curdling scream, which oddly sounded girlish. He pushed himself away from Hermione and his brother, causing Fred and himself to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Not a moment later Hermione shot up and the door was slammed open. "What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

Fred burst into laughter. "George had an accident." He couldn't help it. Sure he didn't want to wake up this way, but the reaction to his twin was just way too funny not to laugh.

"I didn't wet the bed Fred, I fell off of it." George shot back. He wasn't mad at the situation you could tell. George still wore that Weasley twin smile across his face.

Hermione looked down and studied her surroundings. She would have said something, if she weren't afraid of her own morning breath. She wasn't there when she went to bed earlier the previous evening. She glanced at both twins as she felt her hair. It seemed to be in one peace, still brown, but a little frizzier than normal, probably because of the rain of last night. She sighed as she tried to untangle herself from the bed sheets.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned to leave. "I expect you three down for breakfast shortly."

"Not much of a morning person are you?" George asked. Fred glared at his other half (better looking other half if you were to ask George). If looks could kill, George would be lying in his own blood right now. "Now, now Fred. This isn't the way to talk—"

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"YES MUM!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was happier after she was showered and had fresh breath. It also helped that she was with her family, well, her second family. But the moment she set foot into the kitchen the questions didn't seem to stop. She was going to kill Ron for even bringing up the question of who she was engaged to.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Is he someone we know?"

"How about personality?"

"Is he cute?"

Hermione tried to desperately to avoid them all. It took some effort, but she got them to focus on Charlie's wedding for most of breakfast. It wasn't until Ron asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. "You're not even engaged are you?"

The room was quiet. She had to tell the truth to him. It was she was or she wasn't, it all depended on her answer here and now. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop a mile away, which was odd for the Weasley family.

"Just because you don't believe me Ronald, doesn't give you a single reason to question my word. You're just a slimy cheating git, who doesn't even know when to be sincere. Why don't you do everyone a favor and ask your perfect Lavender?" Hermione finally snapped at the youngest male Weasley. She nodded her thanks towards Mrs. Weasley and left for Ginny's room. It was where she had put her stuff during her stay here. Not that there was much room in the house anyway.

Ginny was close on her heals however. It wasn't a genius to figure out what was wrong. It had to be about the person she was engaged to. "So is it true? Are you seriously engaged to Draco Malfoy?" Ginny questioned. "That's what Angelina and Katie were saying. Even Fleur was saying it."

"Gin, I really don't want to talk about it." Hermione answered. "I know you're my best friend, and I feel the time is right to publicly announce our engagement then you'll be the first to know."

Ginny sat Hermione on the bed and took the older witch's hand into her own. It was time they had a one on one girl talk session. Since they hadn't been able to do that since she got here. "Okay, how about last night then? You scared me and Harry. When we woke up and you weren't there. Is there anything going on between you and the twins?" Ginny asked. "And remember, if you don't tell me I'm just going to go to them. I'm closer to them than anyone else."

Hermione laughed. "I had a horrible nightmare last night. I don't remember anything, leaving the tent, the dream itself, nothing. All I can remember is hearing voices at one point in time, then arms wrapped around me." Hermione answered truthful. "If I knew that was going to happen I would of crawled over you to Harry."

"Why the twins? Couldn't you have crawled next to Harry or Ron? But Fred and George? Did you know those two sleep naked?" Ginny rambled. This caused Hermione to laugh harder. At least it was an improvement from what she was in earlier.

"Probably because they were in Ronald's room. And I was seeking comfort from Ron and Harry. I think my sub-consciousness took over." Hermione tried to seek some logic. "I think I even skipped that stupid stair that squeaks."

This caused Ginny to start laughing. "I've lived in this house for twenty-one years and I don't even know which stair squeaks." She leaned forward, trying to control her breathing from laughing so hard. "But seriously, you didn't know they sleep naked?"

"Ginny, when I ran in, I probably only one thing on my mind." Hermione guessed. "Escape whatever I was dreaming about."

"Okay, so sleeping next to Fred and George, what was it like?" Ginny asked. "Did you feel anything special?"

Hermione started to giggle. "Yeah, I think one of them farted last night."

Ginny started to laugh, clutching her sides. It only figured that one of them would let out a strange bodily function like that. That was how her brothers worked; they didn't care who was around them. But that's why she took a liking to them, because they just didn't care. It didn't even matter if it was the girl that they liked; they knew how to be themselves.

Ginny sat up looking at Hermione who had a smile across her face. It was definitely an improvement over the mood that Ron had put her in. "So, how about a game of Quidditch? We can kick the boys butt."

"I'm no good on a broom." Hermione insisted. "And with Ron and the Twins, plus there is Harry."

"I'm a Hollyhead Harpy. I'm going to be a great Quidditch player." Ginny smiled.

"Going to be? You are a great Quidditch player." Hermione corrected. "I'm horrible, and even with Alicia, Katie, and Angelina, we'd lose."

Ginny made a short list, "You, me, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. That's five. The twins, Charlie, Ron and Harry, that's five as well. If Katie can distract Charlie, and I'm sure that George will be distracted by Angelina. He used to like her. Or was that Fred?"

"And what about you? Are you going to try to distract Harry?"

"Don't you know it." Ginny winked.

"And that would leave me and Alicia to fend for ourselves right?"

"Oh I could never do that to a fellow Quidditch player. I might just knock Harry off his broom, as well as Ron, so you could score. It's called playing Ginny's Way." Again she wore the same smile. Hermione knew at once that the boys would have to let her have her way. "Not that Fred and George mind, they love being able to shot random stuff off at Ron when we're playing three on three."

"The twins and you against, Charlie, Harry, and Ron?"

"Yeah, basically."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. Why don't you ask Luna or Dean? I'm sure they'd love to play." Hermione answered. "It's sound like a violent game to me. I'm not really into violence. Especially after the whole war."

Ginny shrugged and pulled a Firebolt out of her closet. She handed it to Hermione before pulling out another one. "This one is the Firebolt 2009, the one you're holding is just like Harry. The Hollyhead Harpies only supply the best brooms for the only women team in the sport."

Hermione smiled. "Ginny, there really is a book I want to read. And I want to finish it before noon. I have to get this book back to my fiancé before he gets mad at me. I don't think he noticed that I took it."

"You're always reading Hermione!" Ginny practically begged. "What about some fun? I'm sure that the twins will take off their shirts."

"I'm sure Harry will too."

"That's not my point!"

"My point is that I really want to read. Can't you let me read for one hour?"

"Fine," the younger witch pouted. "But one hour of reading and you have to play an hour of Quidditch with us."

Hermione weighed her options. It was obvious that Ginny wasn't going to give up until she had her way. And it was either listen to her whining all-day or just give in. But Hermione really wanted to finish the book that her finance had given her; she had promised that she would return it by Saturday, other wise he was going to notice it missing.

"Fine you've got a yourself a deal."

"So about this mystery man. Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Fine, c'mere." Hermione said, shutting the door and putting a spell on it so that Fred and George's Extendable Ears were unable to hear it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione finally curled up in a chair and began to reading. She studied the words on the pages intently, of course she had several books near her so when she wanted to switch she could. Though currently she was focusing on a Muggle novel, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. She loved the romance and everything about that book; it was a classic. She snuggled back into the chair and began to read.

_I told her how I had stopped off in Chicago for a day on my way East, and how a dozen people had sent their love through me._

"_Do they miss me?" she cried ecstatically._

"_The whole town is desolate. All the cars have the left rear wheel painted black as a mourning wreath, and there's a persistent wail all night along the north shore."_

"_How gorgeous! Let's go back, Tom. To-morrow!" Then she added irrelevantly: "You ought to see the baby."_

"_I'd like to."_

"_She's asleep. She's three years old. Haven't you ever seen her?"_

"_Never."_

"_Well, you ought to see her. She's——"_

_Tom Buchanan, who had been hovering restlessly about the room, stopped and rested his hand on my shoulder._

"_What you doing, Nick?"_

"_I'm a bond man."_

"_Who with?"_

_I told him._

"_Never heard of them," he remarked decisively._

_This annoyed me._

Hermione let out a sigh. Sure it was hard to get into at first, but she had read the book numerous of times. She knew it by heart, every twist and turn, every little meaning that came out of the characters mouth; she even knew what was going when someone said something backstabbing. This was Hermione though, she just loved to read and reread something until she had it memorized word for word.

Her friends, aside from Ginny, had no idea that her Muggle collection of books was vast and she was informed about everything in the Muggles culture, well book wise. She just loved to read. But this doesn't mean she didn't have books to read of the Wizarding community. The collection there was just as big as the one of her Muggle collection of books.

A shadow cast over her reading book. This annoyed her, but at the same time it caused Hermione looked up to find Fred leaning over her. "May I help you?"

"So, Ginny said that I'm to come ask you about Quidditch." Fred smiled, still leaning over her.

"I haven't been reading for an hour." Hermione contradicted, her brown eyes still studying the pages.

"I'm sure you're right. It's been over three hours." Fred smiled. "Also, I was wonder, because Ginny won't tell us. Who is this mystery guy?"

"I refuse to tell you." Hermione gathered up her three books. She looked up at the clock, which was pretty much worthless, but she was able to tell by the hands that where on Quidditch that she had been reading for over three hours. "Ah crap."

"Yup, three whole hours of Ginny Quidditch." Fred smile only got bigger. "Now if you put those lovely books down, I'll go easy on you. I promise you'll only fall off your broom once or maybe twice."

"I'll tell you what. If you can teach me Quidditch in the five minutes that we have to spend walking up to the Apple Orchard, then I'll tell you my mystery guy." Hermione offered. "I mean after all you're such a nice guy."

Fred looked down at Hermione. "No, I don't think so. I've been put into this situation before. I don't think so."

"Oh but Fred, last time was different. You fell into a trap that was meant for Ron."

"Just like you crawling into bed with me?"

"That was different. I wasn't awake." Hermione tried to defend. "I forgot that you two were in there. I thought you were Harry and Ron. You can't blame me for not being fully awake."

"Hermione, I'm hurt." Fred clutched his heart, his eyes closed. He opened an eye. "Are you sure it wasn't because of my good looks?"

"George is the better looking twin." She replied quite bluntly.

"Again, you've struck a sword right through my heart." He said dramatically. He threw his head back his hands straight his hands once again clutching his heart.

Hermione stood up, but Fred pushed her back down into the chair. "Look, we both know why I'm really here. I want to know who's going to marry you. And what that nightmare was about." Fred's tone turned serious. Hermione didn't even think it was possible.

"And we both know, that if you don't move I'm seriously going to curse you." Hermione threatened. "And you know that I'm the best witch in my year, and I know more curses and jinxes than you and your twin."

"And we both know that I'm not going to be moving some time soon." Fred answered, placing his foot on Hermione's knee. "So, you might as well give in. I can hold you down until you do get in." He shrugged, looking at his fingernails.

"You're right Fred, you're so much bigger and stronger than me." Hermione moped, sticking out her bottom lip. "How am I ever going to defeat a strong wizard like yourself?" She looked up at Fred with a face of pure innocence.

Fred smiled. "Of course I am, now what I really want to know…" He looked down at Hermione who had her wand pointed at his chest. "Now Hermione, there is no reason to get hasty. I'm just joking. Put the wand down and nobody gets hurt." He put his hands up in defense, as if that was going to help him any.

"It was great talking to you Fredrick." Hermione waved her wand and Fred was placed into a full body-bind. "I'll tell you're team not to worry about you. And just so you don't talk. _Silencio_Enjoy your stay." She then pushed Fred back, picked up her books and returned them to Ginny's room. She was going to enjoy this game after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: This was my favorite part, the ending. I also liked the beginning because you all thought that Mrs. Weasley was going to yell at Fred and George. Again, this chapter was prewritten and**

**Fred: I just enjoyed the story.**

**Me: Yeah, you guys know the drill.**

**Fred: Five reviews and you get an update.**

**Me: So that means when I'm up to about SIXTEEN reviews.**

**Fred: C'mon you guys can do it!**

**Me: Anyway so please review. Later. K15**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the part from the Great Gatsby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 something hidden something shown

Fred glared at the wall. How could he let Hermione trick him like that? The first rule that him and George had established as being pranksters was expect the unexpected. It was like law! And Fred just had to go and believe everything that she had said. He moved his eyes to glare at the couch across the way. It was basically the only thing he could do until the curse wore off. And with Hermione, he didn't know how long that would be. He had never been on the receiving end of one of her curses, and Fred decided that it was the worst thing that could of happened to him.

He perked up when he heard laughter coming from outside. That must of meant that the Quidditch game was over. And it was obvious who had won. Even with Hermione, which was a handicap for the girls, they still won. It was all because Fred was stuck here, no voice, no movement. He was definitely going to get his revenge on Hermione, even if it meant walking in on her while she was taking a shower and using the bathroom every time. Sure it wasn't a great revenge, but it was something to work with.

Ginny was the first one in. "Fred!" She shrieked, that grabbed George's attention and he ran towards his brother in need. Fred wanted to hit him, for not being able to sense his need, some brother he was.

"What happened to you?" George questioned.

Fred could only glare at the witch in question as she walked into the room. She was laughing with Ron and Harry. He couldn't figure out why she was so quick to forgive that boy for everything. But she could hold a grudge against Fred for over a week. He guessed that's what best friends do, no matter how much pain and misery they caused.

"It looks like he's been cursed." Charlie said running up to his younger brother.

_Brilliant deduction smart one. _Fred thought angrily.

Harry and Ron started to laugh. "Great job Fred," Harry started.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Ron continued.

"A prank,"

"Gone horribly,"

"Wrong?" Harry finished.

"About time." They chorused giving each other a high five.

George and Fred both glared at the Boy-who-wouldn't-die-no-matter-what-the-circumstance-is and the Boy-who-wouldn't-die-no-matter-what-the-circumstance-is's-best friend. "You know, that only works if you're a twin." George stated sternly, his voice almost scolding like his mother's.

"And if your twin isn't fully paralyzed and silenced." Harry added. "But Ron and I could practically be twins."

"Yeah, a black haired Weasley, that would be the day." George muttered. "Fred who did this to you?"

Ginny hit George in the back of the head. "You idiot, he can't answer." She pulled out her wand and waved it a couple of times muttering a couple of counter curses. Fred was thankful for his little sister, but of course she would never know that.

Fred stood up and pointed a shaky finger at Hermione. "I will get you for this. I don't care if it takes me a hundred years, I will get you for this Hermione Jean Granger!" Fred yelled, then Apparated away.

Hermione shrugged as the Weasleys and Harry all stared at her. "I don't know what he's talking about. It was a great game of Quidditch guys. But I must go, I have to meet my fiancé." Hermione then followed Fred's leave by Apparating away.

"Strange isn't it?" George brought up.

"What?" Came a chorus of questions.

"Well, it seems that every time they get into a fight they both go running off."

Ginny finally caught on to what her brother was saying. "You don't think?"

Ron shrugged. "Fred's not man enough to take Hermione as his own." You could hear the bitterness in his voice.

Charlie and Katie smirked. "You're just upset that Hermione didn't choose you." They told him. 

The youngest male Weasley's ears began to turn a maroon color. "I didn't say that."

Ginny laughed slightly. "I don't think so George." Ginny answered his unvoiced question. "I really don't think that Fred and Hermione are going to get married. And it doesn't matter how many times Fred walks in on her naked, it's not going to happen."

"But there's a spark!" George insisted. "I can—"

"LUNCH!" Mrs. Weasley called.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times before looking in the mirror. Why she was even trying to look decent, it was beyond her knowledge. She wanted to look best for her fiancé. Or maybe it was something deeper than she realized. Maybe she just wanted to make Ron jealous, it would teach him to treat her like dirt.

She was nervous about meeting him face to face. Maybe she should of just told Ron the truth. Hermione quickly shook her head, her brown hair flying everywhere. She would not stoop down to that level. She was above the youngest male Weasley.

He was almost as bad as Fred. How dare he seek revenge? She was just feigning innocent. There was no reason to seek revenge. But she had to keep on her toes; she was dealing with a master prankster after all. And if she didn't keep on her toes he would get her back, and that would be the end of it. She would get out of the Weasley house, but she would be taking that boy down with her.

"Fred," she moaned in frustration, leaning her head back.

"When you moan someone's name like that, you're supposed to be in bed with them. And they are supposed to be doing something to pleasurable." Fred joked. He still had that smug look on his face that and a glare.

"You know, you're supposed to knock before entering." Hermione snapped, pulling her hair back. She narrowed her eyes angrily towards Fred.

"Now Hermione, what's the point of doing such a horrible thing?" Fred teased. "It's just not fun."

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking that we could hang out, maybe a rematch with Quidditch, just you and me." He offered. "You're truly better than you give yourself credit for."

Hermione smiled. "Love to but can't. I'm taking my fiancé to meet my parents for lunch." She tied her long brown hair into a ponytail. "I was thinking about bringing him here next."

Fred smiled. "I was thinking that maybe you and I can hang out, as friends." He insisted.

"And I told you, I have plans with my fiancé!" She barked.

"'Mione, why can't we be great friends again?"

"We weren't really good friends to begin with."

"I remember a time,"

"You think you remember a time." Hermione interrupted. "Fredrick, you've always been the crazy twin to me. Not that George isn't either, but you've always caused trouble. That's who you are."

She turned to leave but Fred grabbed her arm. "Why? Why don't you see me as someone else? Someone who isn't a prankster, someone…"

"Let go or you will be stuck here once again, straight as a board and quiet as a dead person." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione,"

"Fredrick." Her tone held anger and hatred towards the twin. All he could do is sit there and smile. "Let go of my arm. I need to meet him. I don't want to be late."

Fred looked down at the younger witch. She was just Ron's best friend; there was nothing between them. He let go of her hand and she stood there blinking. "Aren't you going to go?" Fred snapped.

"Thank you Fred, for understanding." She stood on her toes (as for she was several inches short that him) and kissed him on the cheek. She backed away then Disapparated.

Fred stared at the spot were she was standing. What kind of revenge was that? He allowed her to get the best of him. It didn't matter what she was to him, she was getting married in a few weeks. His biggest problem, currently, was helping George get to Luna before anyone else did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can, I believe in you."

"But it's…"

"Are you a man or a girl?"

"I'm sorry." Came the whimper.

"It's not like it's a huge step into life."

"No, I'm only asking her to marry me. What if she says no? I'll be like…"

"Shut up."

Fred and George were currently crouched inside a bush. Fred practically had to drag his twin by the ear (the remaining one) to get him to actually do anything. Ginny was currently talking to Luna trying to get her to come out of the house ("I can't, there are Nargels in that bush trying to get me."). She was failing horribly. George was getting more nervous by the second and if Ginny couldn't get Luna to come out he was just going to ask Angelina, even though she was going to be engaged to Lee. For some reason he thought it would be better than getting turned down by Luna.

Ginny turned around and pointed to the sky. That was George's cue. Fred glanced over at his twin. "I swear if you don't do it, then I'm going to pose as you."

"She'll know the difference."

"How do you know?"

"She just will. She's one of those girls that…"

"Oh for God's sake George just ask her to marry you!" Fred couldn't take it any more; he pushed his twin out of the bush. This caused Luna to run straight to him.

"Oh goodness George, are you alright?" She said, running straight into his arms. She dusted him off and checked around for something or other. Fred took this moment in time to Apparate out of the bush and next to Ginny.

"Why didn't he come out sooner?"

"Because he was afraid to."

"Are you serious?" Ginny nearly screeched. "I'm going to hit him in the head one of these days, and it's not going to be pleasant."

"Well, Mum did drop him on the head as a kid." Fred pulled out an Extendable Ear and made sure it was close enough so that they could hear.

"That bush was infested with Nargels!" Luna fussed. "You could have been hurt."

George was currently blushing several different shades of red. "I know… but…but…"

"C'mere, Ginny is here and we'll get you all fixed up. George you're a mess did you know that?" Luna said, trying to pull one half of the twins towards the house.

"Luna no."

Fred smiled it was a total of two words that George was able to get out that made enough sense to everyone. "Why?"

"I wanted to ask you something, and I don't want to do it in front of Ginny."

"What's that?"

George got down on one knee and took a deep breath in. He then pulled out a black velvet box. "Luna, will you do me the honor of marrying me. Not because of this stupid law thing, but because you truly love me."

Fred and Ginny both took in a deep breath and held it. It would crush George if she had turned him away. Ginny also was leaning around, trying to see Luna's reaction, but she had her back towards the two Weasleys.

"Luna, I've loved you since the DA, well maybe not that soon, but during the final fight. You are the love of my life. I don't know if I can stress that enough." George was actually forming a complete sentence around her, which was a first. His ear on the other hand, they were still turning the normal Weasley red when a Weasley blushed.

Luna's shoulders seemed to sag. Ginny took this as a bad sign and grasped onto Fred's arm, her own diamond engagement ring shining in the light. Fred made a mental note to ask his baby sister when Harry asked her.

"George," her voice almost held disappointment. Fred bit his bottom lip. He knew that today held some sort of curse on it for the twins. It was Friday the thirteenth. Who cared if it was in the middle of August, it was still a bad day for both twins. It always seemed that everything went wrong for them that day.

"Please say yes," Ginny whispered. "I want my brother happy. Even if he causes other people to miserable."

Fred nodded in agreement closing his eyes tightly. Listening to the breathing of their friends. "George, there's so much about you I love. The fact you don't let the Nargels attack you, you like to make people laugh, and you're a successful businessman. But I can't do it."

"What!" Ginny yelled from on top of the hill where Luna had left her.

"What can't you do luv?"

"I can't keep up this charade any longer." Luna said, sitting on his knee.

"What do you mean darling?"

She took the ring and put on her finger. "I love you so much George, and I'm already going to get married to you. Remember you asked me a few hours ago? You just didn't have the ring."

"That little stinker." Ginny said. "She was in on it?"

"I'm going to kill him."

Fred and Ginny both ran down the hill. "Evening Fred how is that Nargel repellent working?"

"Great." Fred said rolling his eyes.

George wrapped his arms around Luna and kissed along her neck. "So, surprise."

"When did you do this?"

"As soon as we found out. And Dad confirmed it. I went with Ron and Harry."

"Without your own dear twin?"

"Yeah, yesterday, well, early this morning. I still needed to get the ring, but now it's all official." George smiled and Luna leaned back and they kissed.

Ginny stuck her tongue out. "That's wrong. Luna as much as I like you, I really don't like having to watch my brother make-out. It's wrong." She made a gagging sound.

George pulled away and smirked. "Sorry, we had this worked out before the Quidditch game. Then Ron went to Lavender and Harry Ginny."

"Thanks for ruining the surprise." Ginny snapped. "Well, I guess we're going to have three announcements tonight."

Fred nodded. He then heard something from the distance. It sounded like yelling. "What in the world?" George voiced Fred's question. He stood up and Luna held onto the holy twin tighter. "Fred, I think we should go check it out."

"It's not coming from our place is it?"

"No. But I'm worried." George answered. He looked from the left to right. "It could travel towards the Burrow."

"Maybe we should alert the Order first."

"Does the Burrow have protection?"

"We never took down the barriers from when Voldemort…" George hit his forehead as a bunch of Death Eaters surrounded them. George pushed Luna away from him and held out his wand. "I forgot that they had put something on Voldemort's name."

Ginny shuddered as she pulled out her wand also. "You-Know-Who's followers still listen to that?"

"Some people just don't know when to give up." Fred said, and like his siblings whipped out his wand. "I think we should show them what a Weasley is really like. George, left, Ginny I want to see as many Bat Boogey Hexes as you can throw out." Fred commanded.

Luna held out her wand. Fred could remember her in the days of the DA. How she had changed since then. Sure she was still blonde and believed in strange things like taking protection from Nargels. As the three year younger blonde pulled out her wand he smiled. She was a very powerful witch and was able to do anything that she wanted to.

"Luna, I want you to hex and curse everyone and everything. Remember guys, no Unforgivable curses!" Fred shouted as he threw curses at a few of the Death Eaters in front of him. "Harry taught us better than that!"

Ginny smiled as she pulled out a Plastic Plinkie. George gave his sister a smile. She knew what she was doing; as she squeezed it another Ginny appeared. "I want you to go off somewhere, as far as you can, and yell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name as loud as you can." She commanded. The fake Ginny nodded and Apparated away.

Fred looked at his sister, brother, and brother's fiancée. He had to watch out for them, he remember Harry or someone telling him that DA members needed to stick together. He smiled as each of the Death Eaters Disapparated. It gave him time to relax before the single Death Eater regained consciousness as soon as the man was up, Fred let out a stunning spell.

George took out a Confuzled. This allowed a person to lose control of everything, even the ability to walk straightly for about three hours. It was still in the developmental stages, but Fred knew exactly what it was like to walk around trying to get your own thoughts and movements to obey your commands.

"Drop it on his head," Luna stated. "That one's been sneaking around here for the past week. We got to interview him for the Quibbler the other day."

George looked at his future wife. "How did you manage that one?"

Fred snatched the Confuzled out of his twin's hand. "Now isn't the time," he then dropped it onto the guy's head. "There, now lets head back to the Burrow. I want to warn Mum and Dad about this, and George has some explaining as well as Ginny about their engagement." He was talking about this more to Luna than either of his two siblings. "Mum's probably waiting for us anyway."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you three been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded when the three Weasley children walked in. "I've been worried sick about you! Oh hello Luna, how have you been?"

"Fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you for asking." She did a little curtsy. She had learned not to bring up any of the Nargels or anything that her father had taught her in front of Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

"Well, we went to go see George's girlfriend. And it turns out they're getting married."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was ready to bring George into a bone-crushing hug. It was lucky for George that his twin still had more news to give to their mother. "That's great…"

"That's not all Mum." Fred interrupted her. "We were attacked." Not the right words to choose, but it was the only way he could get her to stop advancing on George.

"By who? Are you hurt?" She immediately went into over protective mother mode. "Let me…"

"We're fine Mum." George reassured her. "But it turns out that You-Know-Who's name is still cursed."

"Figures." She muttered. "Bastards don't know when to give up. I warned your father about that the other day. Told him that he should mention something to Kingsley about it all."

Ginny smiled. "But I had a Plastic Plinkie on hand and we were able to drive them off." The twin's sister continued to smile. "We also had a Confuzled on hand and…"

"A what?" Their mother asked.

"A Confuzled, it allows the person to walk around aimlessly for hours and have no control over their thoughts or movements. It's kinda humiliating really." Fred answered shooting a glare at his look alike. "But the Death Eaters are still strong. We were lucky Ginny is a quick thinker. She quickly cloned herself, and had the clone yell You-Know-Who's name after leaving the area. We need to alert the Order."

"I can see that, but you're all alright right right?" Mrs. Weasley was still fussing over them being attacked.

"Thanks to Harry,"

"And the DA lessons,"

"We've managed to come out with,"

"Only knowledge." George finished up. "I'm more worried if they're going to attack here next Mum. Maybe we should have a few extra precautions taken. Like alerting the Order Mum."

"Like what are you suggesting?"

"Possibly alerting the Order. Or some of the higher Order members staying for the wedding." Ginny stated for the third time.

"I mean it was at my house that we were attacked." Luna put in. She was roughly pulled closer to George. She leaned her head on his chest.

"She…"

"You two will not stay in the same room. We will put her in the tent with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Hermione will just have to sleep in Ron's room." Mrs. Weasley finally stated firmly. "I trust Hermione with my own life, and she's got a fiancé who isn't a part of this family."

Fred shrugged and sighed. "Mum, we are serious though. We should alert the Order now."

"Hermione did owl us," she continued waving Fred's comment off. "She's bringing her fiancé to dinner."

"Do we know who it…"

Mrs. Weasley again avoided the question. "I want you two (Fred and Ginny) to help Luna get her living arrangements sorted out. Then I want you two (George and Fred) to make sure that Ronald's bedroom has living conditions for Hermione and you two."

"Yes Mum." They chorused.

"And George?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Mum."

0000000000

Mrs. Weasley was busy getting dinner ready. With Luna now joining them plus Hermione's fiancé it would put them at a huge number of fifteen, sixteen with baby Victoire. This made her slightly nervous, she was going to have to expand the table, plus expand the room. It wasn't anything that magic couldn't take care of, but it still made the old mother of seven nervous.

By the time she had the seating arrangements arranged she could hear the hungry voices of her family coming in. It wasn't long before they were all seated. Mrs. Weasley counted heads, glad to see that Harry and Ginny were finally getting married, though haven't made the announcement yet. She was missing two: Hermione and her mystery man.

"Where iz Herminie?" Fleur asked. "Iz zhe not comin'?"

"She'll be here." Fred defended, looking around nervously for his outspokenness. "She's just running a little behind schedule." His eyes then returned to his empty plate. He was hoping that it would be soon. He was starving.

"Yeah, probably having a snogging session with her mystery man." Ron snapped too. This caused him to get elbowed in the side by Ginny. "What?"

"Nothing just shut up." She snapped. She was hungry like the rest of them, but that didn't give her a reason to talk bad about Hermione.

The sound of an Apparated pop was soon heard and Hermione walked into the dinning area. "I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Weasley, but my date was taking his sweet time." She said, shooting a dirty look towards the living room.

"That's okay dear, we've got all sorts of announcements tonight." Mrs. Weasley said, as she waited for Hermione to sit down on her side between Harry and Fred (Hermione of course being closer to Harry).

"Weasleys, Luna, Harry, Katie, Angelina I would like you to meet my loving fiancé, Draco."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So this chapter was really good. I'm personally proud of this one. I'm glad that everyone is liking it so far. It makes me happy. :) I hope to get at least 21 reviews. So when you guys get the chance please review. Fred: Then you get the next chapter.**

**Me: Exactly update soon. Later. K15**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the part from the Great Gatsby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 something truthful, something hurtful

Needless to say every Weasley and their significant other was dead silent. Nobody dared say anything in fear of being on the wrong end of Hermione's curse. They had seen what it had done to Fred, and they were not going to take that chance with Hermione. She had a nasty flick of the wand.

Personally, nobody had expected Hermione to go for the Ferret. Maybe Neville, Dean, hell even Zacharias Smith was better than a former Death Eater. Hermione could only shake her head and walked closer to the table, dragging Malfoy with her. The couple seemed to be on edge, Hermione with her hand, that wasn't holding Draco's hand, was close to her wand. She would hex anyone who dared say anything about the relationship between the two.

Ginny was the first to speak after the long awkward moment of silence. "Well, it's great to have you at dinner Draco." Ginny stated proudly. "Welcome to the strange little family of Weasleys." She held out her hand in a friendly gesture. Her smile on her face was a facade, and everyone knew it, but didn't say anything.

Fred on the other hand, had much to say about the matter. It was all running through his head and he knew how Hermione was going to act, he had the whole conversation predicted in his head. But even Fred knew when to bite his tongue though. He would just have to confront Hermione about it later. No was not the time, it was supposed to be a happy celebration, seeing as it was the night before Charlie's wedding. And not even a bouncing Ferret was going to mess things up.

"Well, dears if we're finished staring at young Draco like a fish can we start this dinner? I'm sure Hermione isn't the only one with big news." Mrs. Weasley stated as Draco shook Ginny's hand with almost distrust. "Draco you'll sit next to Fred, and Hermione next to Harry."

For the first time since she arrived back at the Burrow, Hermione had noticed the seating arrangements. Of course Mr. Weasley was at the head of the table, with Mrs. Weasley across from him. To the right of him was Ron, and then Ginny and Harry. Hermione and Draco were next to Harry, then it went Fred, Mrs. Weasley, George, Luna, Bill, Fleur (baby Victoire was in between her parents), and then of course Angelina, Charlie and Katie. It was the first time in a while that they weren't sat according to Oldest to youngest, and Weasley and significant other. It made Hermione wonder what was the special occasion was for the change.

Dinner went peacefully until George took his wine cup and hit it annoyingly until it broke. Fred rolled his eyes as Luna did a quick _Reparo _before George began his speech.

"As many of you now know of this stupid and most ridiculous law that's forcing people to get married, it has made me realize one thing." He would shout it to the heavens if necessary. "I love Luna! And that's why I asked her to marry me!"

"And I said yes, despite he was hiding in a bush where the Nargels usually mate, which is usually not a good sign, but since it was not a Crumple-Horned Snorkack mating spot," Luna said, getting weird looks from both Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. "I consider us lucky."

"Congratulations George, it's the best news ever!" Mr. Weasley said, and Charlie and Bill got up and hit him in the shoulders. This caused him to spit the drink his was currently drinking all over his food. "We can all say we are very proud of you. Especially since you didn't joke around the matter."

Harry was the next one to stand up. They had it all planned out, him and Ginny that is. "I have announcement to make."

"You do not sit down." Ginny argued, she tugged at his shirt. "I told you now was not going to be…"

"Ginny and I got married two days ago and she's expecting her first child." He looked down at Ginny and smiled. "Isn't that right darling?" 

This caused each one of the Weasleys to start talking at once. With all the commotion going on, it took Ginny a while to get her family to calm down. "Would you all just shut up!" She finally yelled. Instantly the noise quieted down. "Good, now I'm not pregnant, and Fred you summon anything that's going to hurt my fiancé I will maim you so you're unable to have children so you're future wife will have to go to George, because nobody will no the difference." Ginny threatened.

Harry blushed slightly for his own fiancée having to defend him. "We've decided that we wanted to a have a spring wedding." He stated. "That way we can plan everything out in great detail."

"That's great mate!" Ron said clapping him on the back. "I'm glad you're finally become part of the Weasley clan."

"Just like you're becoming part of the Potter family?" Harry questioned. "So now you're my brother…"

"In-law. Along with the rest of the lot." He nodded towards the rest of his brothers. "I suspect that you guys have a huge wedding planned."

"Nothing planned yet. Ginny and I both planned a small quiet wedding, and that's what we're hoping for."

Mrs. Weasley waved her hands signaling that all the Weasleys be seated. They had a quite enough shock for one dinner, and they hadn't even reach dessert yet. "Lets finish this meal in peace please." Mrs. Weasley said sitting down into her own chair. She hadn't remembered this much fuss about weddings since when her brothers threatened to maim Arthur for impregnating her before they were married.

Fred glared at his neighbor the whole dinner. He didn't like Draco; something about him was setting off a dozen warning bells in his head. Fred thought for sure that Draco was playing Hermione. To get closer to Harry, and make the kill, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Malfoy's father had proved that one to the whole Weasley family. Draco was not one to be trusted.

Fred knew that Draco wanted to marry Hermione for the wrong reasons. Fred looked up at Angelina and nodded towards her, she was engaged to Lee, and her friend Alicia was engaged… married to Seamus. It was weird that all of his friends were getting married, and he was left by himself. He needed to find out someone before he was stuck having to marry like, Neville… he shuddered at the thought.

"You alright man?" Draco questioned, trying to make nice with the Weasley clan. "Are you coming down with something?"

"Shut up." Fred snapped. "You have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Excuse me?"

"I know your plot. You hated Hermione all through Hogwarts, what's with the act now?" Fred snarled. "Trying to get heirs? Knocked her up and felt bad about so now you have to marry her. There's no love in your heart Malfoy."

Draco tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about George?

"Fred. For God's sake I am Fredrick Gideon Weasley!" He did it, he finally snapped. "I am not missing an ear. I'm not marrying Luna, and I refuse to take it any more. I am Fred, not Fred and George, Fred!" He pointed to his own head. He even gave a slight tug on his two ears to emphasize his point.

Fred rose to his feet and threw his napkin down on the table. For about five seconds he was almost afraid his mother was going to stand on her chair and box his ears. Honestly he didn't care. If Draco was trying to make peace he was doing a horrible job at it.

"I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy. I can see right through your evil plot. You're going to start bein nice to us, then bam!" Fred slammed his fist on the table. "You're going to kill us all, you and your Death Eaters. I don't believe you're marrying Hermione for love!"

"What do you know about love?"

"A whole lot more than you no good bastard!"

"I will not be spoken to in that tone of voice Weasley." Draco snapped, rising to his feet as well.

"I will not have you messing up my family, even if you are family. We have lived in a peaceful existence until you show up and mess everything up." Fred had no idea where these words were coming from, but they sure sounded good. "I don't know what you're thinking."

"I know what I'm doing here, I'm dining with family that I haven't considered family until recently, and I'm pleasing my future wife. Why can't you accept that _cousin_?" The way he said that, it rolled off his tongue with such hatred.

"Fredrick, sit down." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Draco is part of the Order now."

"You know what I'm done with this. I'm not hungry any more." Those words were strange to hear coming from a Weasley's mouth. They were always hungry. "Come talk to me when this filth isn't here. I'll be out flying." He then Disapparated from the table.

Draco looked down at his food and then at Hermione's hand in his own. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and said something that none of the Weasley's present thought they would ever hear coming from a Malfoy's mouth. "Aunt Molly, I'm sorry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred was out hitting random apples into the neighbors yard, and their closest neighbor was five Muggle blocks away. When he finally ran out of apples he sat on his broom high above the ground, thinking. It was something he hadn't had a chance to do since Hermione and Harry had come. The last time he had floated among the skies, was when he was trying to think of what he was going to say at Percy's funeral.

He balanced on his broom and leaned back staring up into the night sky. It was very peaceful; he could fall asleep like that, if he wasn't afraid of falling the fifty, sixty feet he was above the ground. He thought about Hermione and Draco. How could she even say yes to that man… he wasn't even a man yet. Until you had your own business or job then you could consider yourself a man, but he was still a child. No matter how much money the boy had, he couldn't win hearts that way. You had to be very delicate with the matter of love, and Fred was pretty sure that he just blew it.

Fred let out a frustrated scream and sent his bat hurtling towards the ground as fast as he could. Not even Quidditch could keep his high spirits up. He looked towards the Burrow and he swore he could hear laughter coming from it. Maybe he should move out of the country, he'd of course take Ronald with him and open a branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes somewhere else. He heard the States was a great place to live. They could use a branch of the triple W there anyway.

"Oi! You took off too quickly for my tastes!"

Fred looked down and saw George on the ground. Well, actually he was moving up at great speeds. "How did you know where I was?"

"We have this twin thing going on, you know twin telekinesis." George reminded him. "Plus when Percy died, you spent days up here. You also said it yourself, you'd be off flyin'."

"I didn't spend days, I spent hours."

"Whatever. It's the same concept." His other half answered. "What happened in there? I've never seen you throw a Ronald Syndrome before." He steadied his broom next to Fred's.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Fred asked, sitting correctly on his broom. "I would have been happy if Hermione brought home anyone but that bastard."

"You should have heard what we've been talking about all night with the little ferret."

"I rather not hear about it." Fred answered rather coldly. "I don't care."

George could literally sense the hatred and jealousy coming from his twin's voice. He was pretty sure that anyone else would to if they had been sitting next to him. Luckily it was only George and Fred talking. This would be great to use on Fred later in life, when Hermione was around.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"About not wanting to be Fred and George any more?"

"Yeah."

"No, I love being Gred and Forge. It's just sometimes I really want to be known as Fred, not George, not one half of the Weasley twins, just Fredrick Gideon Weasley." Fred sighed. "Haven't you ever felt like that?"

"When you almost died, I was worried what it was going to be like without you." George started. Fred had never heard his brother talk about that day. Percy had covered Fred's body with his own. "I swear I thought about running the shop, playing Quidditch, Christmas shopping, the whole bit without my twin. And I thought about how Mum used to call us Gred and Forge, and how we used to laugh about it.

"I think it was the only time I heard her call you Fred, the only time she stayed by your side, weeping. Saying that she wouldn't treat you as a twin, but as a person. She wouldn't force us to get married to set of twin super models and have twin little girls, we were to be our own person." George looked away. "It was the first time I heard Mum speak about Uncle Fabian and Gideon like they were in heaven looking over us. And asking them to protect you, and make sure she didn't lose yet another child. It has never crossed my mind since your almost death. It would cross my mind all the time.

"Because of Percy's death, I've learned to cherish what we have. Because we are so close and we are not just only separate people, we are also the same person. Nobody knows you better than me, and nobody knows me better than you. Fred, I couldn't stand being apart and separate people any more."

Fred wanted to bring his twin into a hug and just let him cry, like they did at Percy's funeral, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Especially since they were on separate brooms. He felt tears roll down his face. They seemed to betray him every time. He hated to cry. Mentally Fred blamed George for the tears.

"I rather know that you're happy, safe, warm, pleased, and alive rather than know us a separate people. I know we're Fred and George, and each half is different from the other. But when I looked at you lying in St. Mungo's, I worried what would happen to the team we had perfected."

"George, you know we're drifting apart."

"I don't understand it myself brother."

"You're getting married in less than a year to the girl you love…"

George's blue eyes sparkled. "I know what you need. A girlfriend."

"Well, obviously."

"One that's smart. And can put you back into line."

"Thank you for naming Hermione."

George let out a huge sniff and wiped his nose on his sleeve, like he used to do when he was younger. "I know, and I can understand that you don't like Draco. After that episode in the dining…"

Fred suddenly felt his broom lurch forward. He clutched the handle tighter as he felt the weight shift, there was suddenly more of it. "Hey twins." Ginny said. "What are you guys doing up here? Ferret's gone now. He left after a sweet good night kiss with 'Mione, personally it made me gag." She made a gagging sound to emphasize her point.

"Ginny, why did you Apparated onto my broom? You could of killed yourself."

"I wanted to test out my skills, and it was just from Harry's broom to yours. Not even ten feet." Ginny insisted. "I'm worried about you Fred. I've never seen a half of the troublemakers depressed. Are you sure there is nothing going on between you and Hermione? I mean you did walk on her naked."

George chuckled. Their little sister had taken a leaf from their book. Which they had to write still, it would sell millions. _The Life and Times of Fred and George Weasley_, George could see it now. And of course, there would be a part in the back of the book, How to win the heart of the woman you loved. George was sure that Ginny would write that based on the twins experience with women.

"Yes, my little annoying little sister. I am quite positive that there is nothing going on between me and your best friend." He smirked and took a deep dive down towards the ground. He could feel the wind rushing past him as his semi-longish Weasley red hair was blown back. He felt Ginny cling to him for dear life. It was actually kind of funny, but at the same time, it was hard to breathe.

"FRED!" Ginny shrieked as he pulled up right before the came hurtling into the ground. "Oh. My. God." Ginny said trying to regain her breath. "I could kill you."

Fred smiled and lowered the broom so that his feet were touching the ground. "Well, my lady, it was good to have this ride with you." He laughed a little. "We'll have to ride again sometime. Just call me Fred's Night Bus service." He joked.

When Ginny got off the broom, it was the first time that he noticed what the wind had done to her hair. It was now a similar fashion to Hermione's (Hermione's first year). This caused Fred to start laughing, harder.

"Ginny, you should see your hair!"

When George landed he fell off his broom from laughter. "Have you seen yourself Gin?" George managed to get out around the laughter.

Ginny summoned a mirror and let out a blood-curdling scream. "What did you do? My hair! I'm… I'm… I'm… bushy!"

Harry landed and took one look at his fiancée. "What did you do to her Fred?"

"Took off on a dive for fifty or sixty feet, pulled up at the last second and poof went Ginny's hair." Fred explained, his hand explaining the action of his sister's hair. He was still laughing as hard as George, but luckily had his hand on the broom.

"Maybe you can take some hair advice from the original Bushy." George suggested.

"And why would I do that Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb." Hermione walked out, her glare was straight on Fred. "So are you happy now Fredrick? Is that what you call revenge? Embarrassing my fiancé?"

Fred glared at Hermione before shooting past Harry at top speed, which was pretty fast for a Firebolt 2007, but not as fast as Ginny's Firebolt 2009. He couldn't take it any more he could not take it. Hermione didn't need to take it all out on him, like he was Ron or something.

Hermione looked at the dot that traveled upwards quicker. She grabbed George's own Firebolt and shot up after him. It was the first time anyone had seen her fly without so much of a second thought. Was it possible that Draco had taught her to overcome her fears?

Ginny held out hand for Harry. "Let them work this out, heavens know that they need to." Ginny tried to get her hair to lay flat. "_Accio _brush!" She yelled putting her hand out to catch the brush. She knew it was going to be a long night if those two kept at it. And with Charlie's wedding in less than a day, the day after tomorrow, things were only going to get worse.

Fred rushed as high as he could. He wanted to get away from her, and he knew flying up a hundred feet from the ground would be the perfect thing. Her brown eyes were set on the dot that was beginning to slow down around about hundred feet or so.

"FREDRICK!" Hermione yelled. "I'm not even close to being finish with you."

Fred pulled his broom to a halt, not even hearing Hermione's yell. He blinked his eyes a few times, and noticed that he was about a hundred feet off the ground. He loved to fly, but he decided that sixty to seventy feet was pushing his limit. But it was getting rid of most of his anger. With the cool air floating around him, it helped him understand what was going on below. And that Hermione actually telling the truth, she was marrying the Ferret for love.

"What…" He turned around and found a very angry looking Hermione facing him. "Hermione?"

"I told you I wasn't finished with the conversation we had earlier. I want to know what you were thinking about back at dinner." Hermione growled. "Because not only did you embarrass your family, but you also embarrassed me and Draco! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Fred blinked a couple of times again trying to get it through his head that this was really Hermione, not caring that she was on a broom, a hundred feet in the air. She was actually flying. It was hard to believe, she never touched a broom before. She hated the heights and here was Hermione Jean Granger, a hundred feet above the ground. Her anger was great, but at the same time she wasn't even worried about falling. If Fred wasn't so mad, he would of complimented her for this feat.

"I don't know if I want to tell you, you'll just tell the ferret and he'll deny it all." Fred finally snapped.

"Oh yeah, prove it tell me."

"When you came running in last night, it scared me. Not because I was butt naked, but because of what you were muttering." Fred began to answer, his features were still set on angry with Hermione, and she could hear the anger in his voice. "And you were the rock of the Golden Trio. The one that Ron and Harry were so close to, Ron had told me everything. Saying how it was you who kept them together. And it's true. If you hadn't talked to me at Percy's funeral then I would of left just like Percy."

Hermione gulped and stared into the prankster's face. She was looking for some sort of fault. Something to know that he was lying to her. "What was I muttering?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I dunno, you may not believe me." Hermione let out a growl.

"Tell me. I can handle it."

"I don't want to hurt you, especially since you told Ginny that you didn't remember it." Fred barked. "And don't you go yelling at me. You know that George and I are very close to both Ron and Ginny, closer to Ginny because she's our younger sister."

"Damn it Fred, just tell me already." She barked. "Unless you're not man enough."

"You have to swear you'll listen to me. And you'll believe me. If not then you can forget about it all."

"I swear, I will not run away."

"Good," he took in a calming breath. It was a surprise how quickly Fred could calm down. " Like I said before, you are our rock Hermione, you're nearly unshakeable. Whatever you had dreamt about last night, really affected you; you were shaking, and muttering.

"I was worried about it, then after George went to get dressed I heard it. Between the sobs you were muttering: _no, I won't. Don't hurt me! Not the __Cruciatus Curse_." Fred took a deep breath in. "I was thinking about when you muttered, _I loved you. _It occurred to me, it had to be who you were marrying… Hermione! Get back here!" He yelled as Hermione took into a dive straight for the ground.

George and Ginny were staring up into the sky when they noticed two dots hurtling to ground, one faster than the other. Ginny immediately thought that the first one was Fred, but was shocked to see that it was Hermione, after all, Fred did have the faster of the two brooms. He could easily catch up with Hermione, but why he didn't was beyond any of the Weasleys and the Potter standing down below.

"Hermione, slow down you're going too fast. George, stop her, she's going to collide with the ground." Fred bellowed over the rush of the wind.

George knocked Harry off of his broom and rode up a little ways, trying to get Hermione before she was made into a pancake. He missed her by three inches, her arm slipping through his fingers. Fred jumped off of his broom, and grabbed onto Hermione's. He held his breath in, hoping that it would throw him off or he would fall off.

Fred actually considered himself lucky that he made it onto the broom. His weight allowed Hermione's broom to slow down some, but not enough without causing some pain when she hit the ground. He reached around to the front of the broom and pulled up on it. Fred slightly prayed to who ever was going to listen that Hermione didn't hit him and cause him to land on the ground.

Again he counted his blessings. The broom started to go upright, and came to a screeching stop about two inches from the ground. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Fred yelled.

George looked at his brother as he refused to let go of Hermione, the broom still floating, now about six feet above the ground. Hermione was struggling against Fred's grip and it was weird to see Fred refuse to let go.

Ginny looked at the Firebolt 2007 that was now lying on the ground. "Hermione what happened?"

"She took off at top speed, which was actually faster than my broom." Fred had half a nerve to tackle Hermione to the ground to keep her from squirming. "Because I told her what…" Fred suddenly fell to the ground. "What the fuck?"

Hermione glared at Fred on the ground. "Don't touch me. You little liar, I love Malfoy with everything. And how dare you say something so deceitful? I never want to see your face again Fredrick Weasley!" She yelled, jumping off the broom and running into the house.

Ginny looked at her brother curled up into a fetal position, clutching his balls. She raised a red eyebrow and then looked at George who was flying down. "Did you hear what she told Fred last night?"

George shrugged. "All I know is that Hermione can't handle the fact her dream, nightmare actually, was about Draco. I could hear her whimpering it when I was holding her while my lovely injured twin was changing into something."

"What was she muttering?" Harry asked, landing his own broom.

"Don't, not my family, not the Weasleys. Anything but that." George said, still looking at his twin. "Please, don't use it, not the _Cruciatus Curse._"

Harry nodded. Fred stood up, finally done with the pain that was happening in his lower regions. "Are you alright Fred?" He questioned, knowing what it was like to be hit down there.

"I have to speak to Hermione, I need to. It's not and if or buts, it's just a have to." Fred wobbled a bit from the pain. But was able to walk perfectly fine. "I have to apologize."

"Bloody hell, are you nuts? She'll kill you in the emotional state she's in," Ginny blurted out. "She's been having trouble sleeping since the Marriage Law actually came out, which was about two days ago. Can you imagine what it's like for her not getting any sleep?"

"She slept fine last night,"

"Only after she ran up a flight of stairs, from the outside and from inside a tent." Harry pointed out. "She needs someone she can trust, and Ron's broken that trust."

"But her subconscious sought us out." George stated.

"Because you were in Ron's room. And normally that's where she goes when something happens." Ginny snapped. She let out a frustrated sigh. "It's like when you two go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, two minutes after one another. It's all done in sub-consciousness type of state."

"How do you know that? The whole walking to the bathroom thing."

"I was up late one night, a midnight snack if you will, and here comes George out of the bathroom, and not two seconds later Fred walked in." Ginny stated. "That's also how I found out you two sleep naked."

Harry laughed at the twin's identical reaction. The looked shocked and disgusted all at the same time. It was sort of funny. "So, are you seriously going to go and help…"

"I'm apologizing. This is her I basically insulted." Fred answered heading towards the backdoor. "So I'll talk to you guys later." He then ran into the house not long after words.

Ginny looked at Harry and the other twin. "He loves her doesn't he?" Harry and George could only nod in their own agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Why is it that I'm always loving the ending to these things? Is the fic really that good or am I just imagining things?**

**Fred: A little bit of both I think.**

**Me: Lets see carry the one, minus the two, add six plus five, so the next one has to be, 30.**

**Fred: how did you get 30 out of that?**

**Me: I don't know. I was just rambling.**

**Fred: Okay, and they call Luna crazy.**

**Me: Anyway, so I expect reviews. Please? Thanks. Later. K15**

**PS- I did fix the time break lines on this chapter, 3, and 4. So hopefully things run a little more cleaner and clearer. Sorry if this caused any confusion.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 something lost, something found

Hermione curled up on her and the twin's bed. It was the only place where she could escape. Not only was she cold, tired and furious. She also wanted to kill Fred. She trusted him with her life, and Hermione's trust was betrayed. It was all a hoax.

How dare he lie to her like that? It was like her feelings didn't even matter to him. Like she was just another one of those girls that couldn't take the heat that he, she paused and stopped to think. That Fred radiated, for lack of better word. Hermione wrapped her feet up in the blankets, for some reason when she wasn't feeling exactly herself her feet began to freeze. Not that she didn't blame her feet at all, all Hermione wanted to do was curl up and forget the coldness of Fred's nonexistent heart.

Draco was in love with her, and he knew what love was. She wasn't afraid of Fred and she was going to stand up for the man she loved back. Fred was just mad he didn't ask her before. Hermione smiled, trying to keep her eyes open. Maybe he should have died instead of Percy, and then she wouldn't have had this upset over him. She laid her head down and pulled the blankets tighter around her, pretending that the covers was Draco's arms. Hermione was out like a light in the matter of seconds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Fred finally found Hermione she was sound asleep, but she was still whimpering. It pained him to listen to it. He couldn't believe that he had made the girl he cared about cry. Had he really sunk down to Ron's level? Did he really make her cry while she was sound asleep? If Fred did, it would make him even worse than Ronald.

"No Fred," she muttered. "Don't hurt him."

He sat on the edge of the bed and listened to her. It only broke his heart more he sat there and listened to her whimper. He finally realized that maybe he did fancy Hermione, but just a little though. And that's it; Fred wouldn't admit it to anyone else that he fancied her. Not even George would find this out.

"'Mione." He reached out to touch her.

"Go away," she whimpered, slightly startled. Her eyes were glossed over yet still, which meant she wasn't full there. It also meant that there were fresh tears in her eyes.

He began to rub her back, trying to get the sobbing to quit. Maybe then it would make the whole heartbreak go away. But the harder she sobbed the more his heart broke. Fred never thought he would fall for a girl this hard.

"Can you stop crying for half a second luv?"

Hermione looked up into Fred's deep blue eyes. Needless to say Fred was able to see the hatred that sat in her brown eyes. He loved her brown eyes, when she was happy they were almost a golden color, but now they were a darker color. He glanced away as she let out a huge sniff. He couldn't take it any more so he snapped.

"Damn it Hermione! Stop it! Can't you see I'm hurting enough?" He yelled.

"What?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." He got up from the bed and stormed down the stairs, or so it seemed. He turned into Percy's room. It was off limits. But who cared. It was his private sanctuary. Nobody knew he went there, if not there, then he was always up at Hogwarts (but only when his mother was in there weeping for the loss of her son).

He sat at the end of the bed, thinking about those stupid dreams he had had starting after Percy's death. He hit the edge of it with his fists before letting out a hysterical sob. His brother was gone, and it was all Fred's fault. George took a step into the room and saw his stronger twin reduced to a puddle.

George knew of this, George could only sit there and watched as his twin beat himself time after time. Fred closed his eyes and saw the whole thing replay in his eyes again. It made it hard to sleep at night. George took a deep breath in; he could tell his brother was in a lot of pain. Fred usually hated to recall Percy's death.

_Fred dodged a curse that was aim for him. He was glad that Percy was on his side. He wouldn't have had it any other way than fighting with his older brother. It was good that Percy knew how to beg for forgiveness. He gulped down any blood that was coming from his tongue. He had nearly bit a hole through it already. It was very vile taste, but he couldn't spit it out. Not with the curses flying everywhere. _

_Fred noticed his younger brother and friends come in. Weren't they supposed to be looking for something? Fred blocked another curse and set one at the Death Eater he was battling. He could hear screams in the background; he even heard one of the Golden Trio mention something about Crabbe dying. Good, that prat deserved what was coming to him in the end. _

_Fred looked up just in time to see a hood slip off of a Death Eater. It only figured that Percy was battling with the Minister, Fred almost rolled his eyes. He nearly gagged on his own blood as he swallowed what seemed like another gallon. _

"_Hello Minister!" bellowed Percy. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"_You're joking Perce!" shouted Fred over the roar of the battle. He watched Thicknesse fall to the ground. Fred then turned to Percy with glee._

"_You're actually __**are **__joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were…"_

_It was then when Fred saw it. The black figure of the Grim Reaper, Fred couldn't see the eyes of Death, but just what the cloaked figure looked like. He felt the world swirling around him. The air changing from the warmth of the battle and curses flying left and right to cold of a wall crumbling down. _

_Fred tightly closed his eyes as he felt his soul being ripped from his body slowly, painfully. His life was passing before his closed eyes. Everything that had happened and that should have happened was going in front of him. There was something cold and then a scream. _

_Fred opened his eyes to see the Grim Reaper, but instead of his soul he saw being ripped from his body, it was Percy's. Percy had thrown his body across Fred's; he saved Fred's life. The silver lining of Percy's soul was being dragged out from the body. Fred gulped trying to register what he was seeing._

_It was then when he heard the whispery voice of the Grim Reaper, almost sounding female. "If you don't tell her, I will take your life Fredrick Gideon Weasley." It was then when Fred saw Percy's soul, an exact replica of the boy below, well on top of him. Fred could only nod. _

_It was then when he heard the scream again and a horrible shrieking. "No—no—no!" he didn't recognize the voice, though everything seemed fuzzy. "No! Fred! Percy!" _

_Fred heard weeping above him and didn't dare open his eyes. He felt two arms around him, one a more feminine touch, and he was being dragged across the battlefield. There were curses still flying everywhere he could feel them around each other. It wasn't long before they were both shoved into a small alcove and a protective wall was put around them. This made Fred nervous, but he knew he was safer pretending to be dead than actually out there being injured and dead. _

Fred let out a choked sob as he clutched his sides, rocking back and forth. It was his brother that he had failed to protect. This shouldn't be the way things were. Fred should have died, but Percy did the whole big brother thing and protected his younger sibling.

Fred sniffed allowing the tears more freely. Fred spent more time in this room than anywhere else. Especially every time he came back for a dinner. Sometimes he had to compete with his mother for privacy. Normally he would lose and have to go up Percy's actual grave, next to Fabian and Gideon.

"Fred?" George questioned, walking into his brother's sanctuary and closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"It's all my fault George." He still was hugging his knees. "I killed Perce."

"You did no such thing."

"I can't even stand to look at Hermione because it breaks my heart every time I talk to her." He seemed to blame himself for the two most important, well, biggest, mistakes in his life.

"Fredrick." George nearly was cooing. "It's alright mate." He walked up to Fred and pulled him into his arms. George began to rub his twin's back gently as his sobbed into George's chest.

"Everything's my fault. I've sunk down to Ron's level." Fred muttered against the fabric. It was muffled but it was a good thing that George could understand twin. "I'm no better than Ronald."

"You are, it's a mistake all guys make. I've made ton with Luna and felt shitty after words. It's going to be alright man." George just knelt there with his twin sobbing over the death of their older brother and the heartbreak of Hermione. It was an upsetting situation all in itself. But George knew when to listen and when to joke. And this was a time that his twin needed him more than anything in the world. So he hung onto him, and allowed Fred to whimper and cry away his pain instead of hiding it from the world and himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred couldn't sleep that night; every time he fell asleep he would see the death over and over again. He finally just gave up sleeping and noticed Hermione's computer was on. He opened it to find her journal still open. She never left things on. It was strange, and he knew that it wasn't right to…

He put the computer down when he felt Hermione move next to him. It was weird. She was going to be gone in a few short weeks and here he was trying to find out what was really going on. He looked down at the sleeping witch next to him. She finally stopped sobbing, according to George, shortly before he found Fred.

It was hard to believe that things weren't going as smoothly as possible. He was supposed to be helping Hermione around, and helping her survive before Malfoy came and got her. It would be two weeks before she left to live with Malfoy. And then it would be two months before they got married, and personally Fred wasn't ready to give Hermione up to anyone yet. Except to maybe one of his brothers.

Fred sighed before he heard an explosion and then a scream. He recognized it as Ginny's scream. It wasn't a safety scream either, one of those that she screamed earlier that evening. It was one where she was hurt of something or someone else. Fred mentally prayed that it wasn't the something else.

"George." He poked his brother. "We've got trouble."

"What?"

"Hear it? It's a battle. Ginny, Ron and Harry are outside. I can hear people moving around down stairs too." Fred whispered hurriedly.

"Well, we need to check it out. Luna's out there too."

"I'm more worried about Hermione."

"What do you mean? She's…" George muttered _Lumos_ before looking into his brother's identical face. It was now full of worry and concern towards the people outside. "Who do you think it is?"

"Death Eaters."

Hermione stirred a little bit, rolling over to face Fred. She curled up next to him for warmth. She was wide-awake, but they didn't know that. She was going to keep her peaceful look, so that neither twin knew. She knew what Fred meant by Death Eaters.

"You don't think they're trying to kill off the muggle-borns are you?" George questioned.

"It's a possibility. I don't want to leave Hermione alone." Fred stated. "I'll stay with her, you can go, and you're better at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But you're the animagus, the unregistered animagus I might add." George whispered. Hermione almost didn't catch it. "You're a fox, you can sneak across the house quicker and sneakier than I can."

Fred looked around, "but I'm without my wand."

"Put in your pocket." George said. "You said yourself, that anything you took with you before you changed into a fox was still with you when you transformed back into a human."

Fred shook his head and muttered. "I want you then to hold onto Hermione and not let go of her." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Fred had actually given his twin a command to hold onto Hermione and not let go. She felt George's arms wrap around her and pull her tighter to him. "I don't want Hermione getting into the middle of this okay? I want everything to seem normal, like I've had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night or something." She felt the warmth of the other twin disappear and heard a door open and close.

George was truly a man of his word. That was hard to believe considering it was coming from a prankster. He held her tightly and refused to get go. Hermione decided that it was for the best and tried her hardest to fall back asleep forgetting the conversation she had just barely heard between the two twins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione woke the next morning she found it to be quite bright. The next thing she noticed was Fred and George weren't in bed that morning. It was strange to see the room empty. Personally she enjoyed this moment of relaxation. Her morning, however, was ruined when the twins and Ginny slamming open the door.

"GOOD MORNING HERMIONE!" they chorused.

"Where were you two?!" Hermione demanded to know. "You scared the shit out of me." It was better to start the morning out with her gaining knowledge rather than losing it.

George smirked. "Well, you see we had an early morning Order meeting and we didn't want to wake you."

"So we left you to sleep."

"But we've come back with all the great juicy details."

"We know that you're dying to know!" Ginny finally added to her twin brother's statement. "And we've brought break fast." She held up a tray of eggs, obviously Mrs. Weasley had sent them.

Hermione pulled her legs out from under the covers and sat crossed legged. She was still furious at the twins for leaving her and not waking her up. But she was even madder at Ginny because she went along with the idea.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

One of the twins smirked, her head wasn't working straight right now, and she found herself coming up with another headache. She could barely keep her eyes open and she was ready to throw something at Fred.

"Well, last night there was an attack on the Burrow."

"And you didn't wake me? I could of helped." Now she was really upset about them leaving this morning. She could of used the information from the meeting. "Why didn't you wake me!"

"You needed you're sleep." George calmly stated.

Ginny sighed. "Well, it wasn't that easy."

"Why?"

"Because they were after Muggleborns."

"They?" Hermione questioned through a bite of toast.

"The Death Eaters. George had stayed here with you to make sure everything was going alright. Because we knew that they would be coming after you." This was definitely Fred, she remembered him telling George to stay with her and not let go.

It was then she remembered the rest of the conversation. Hermione raised a shaking finger at Fred. "You're an animagus." She accused. "I remember George reminding you about it."

Fred sighed and shut the door with his magic. He made sure it was silenced and locked before he tried to defend himself. Of course, Ginny and George already knew about this. They were close to each other, and they would watch each other's back. "Honestly Hermione, I would figure that you know how to keep your nose out of other people's business." He said rather rudely. "I came here with breakfast and the news from the meeting, and you yell at me for being an animagus."

"At least you should register as one." Hermione glared at him. "That way you wouldn't have to deal with the law."

"And are you seriously going to turn me in?" He barked. "Ginny and George know, and they think it's the best thing in the world. But what about you Hermione? I was able to protect you last night because of this. Are you seriously going to turn me in?" He looked at George and then demanded. "Tell me what you heard from Hermione last night _after _I left."

George shook his head, normally he would tell (he had told Ginny earlier) but when the older twin was angry he knew not to touch important subjects about Hermione sleep talking. "I can't Fred."

Fred glared at his twin. The room was silent for a moment as the twins battled it out with their eyes. Hermione need to know what was going on and it was finally her that broke the silence.

"Tell me." Hermione muttered.

George shrugged. "Well, like Fred told me, I didn't let you go. But you were having another nightmare, or a dream or something, but you kept muttering _Fred, no, not him how could you? I loved you and you killed him._" George shrugged. "You went on like that for all of the Weasleys. It was strange to see you in such a frighten state. Hermione you are stupid to be furious at Fred for telling you what happened. It's the God damn truth."

Ginny nodded. That's all she could do for her best friend. With everything that was going on, she needed to be supportive of her brothers and her friend. Since they were arguing she needed to be the voice of reason.

"I want to know what was going on in the whole meeting."

Ginny sighed. "Well, as you know already we were attacked by Death Eaters last night." Ginny started out. "Sadly we didn't catch them. We did manage to get them out of the Burrow though."

Fred nodded. "We think they were after you."

"What? Why me?" Hermione snapped.

"Do not get snippy, I saved your life." Fred barked. "If I didn't battle one on the stairs you'd be short one twin. You should be thankful."

"And you should shut up." Hermione was now on her feet staring down Fred.

"I'm not afraid of you."

George stepped between the arguing teens. "Okay, guys can we just finished what happened during the meeting?"

Fred and Hermione glared at each other and turned so they weren't looking at each other. "Fine." The muttered.

Ginny smiled and continued on. "Well, after we battled the Death Eaters we obviously went to bed. They thought they could attack us; me, Harry, Ron, and Luna. They had another thing coming. We were able to sleep soundly because of some sort of spell that Luna had put up. So when we heard the racket we were able to send a quick word to the house, like by Harry's stag.

"Anyway, so this morning during our meeting we retold the events of last night. Kingsley was furious that the Death Eaters were starting trouble again, especially since he was so kind enough to let them go off. It was then Harry thought they were another set of Death Eaters, ones that didn't like Muggleborns."

Hermione nodded her head as she fell to the bed with a slight bounce to it. "So are you saying someone trying to resurrect Voldemort?"

"It's a possibility." Ginny shrugged. "But of course Mum and Dad shot down that idea. Draco knew it wasn't him because he stated…"

"Claimed, he was in love with you and would do anything to protect you until your guys' wedding," George continued on. "Needless to say that went over like a ton of bricks…" He chuckled slightly finally realizing what that saying meant before continuing on.

"Well, we demanded that you stay here with us at least until the wedding was done and over with. Which is tomorrow, so Sunday you will go live with your fiancé." George finished. 

"We figured it would be best because he can afford the most security." Ginny nodded. "We are hunting back down all Death Eaters right now for suspicious activity. But there's nothing we can do until we find out their true motive."

"I personally think that that old goat is behind it all. First the Marriage Law, then this what's next?" George asked angrily. "I wanna know what everyone's planning, I wanna know the real reason why this marriage law shit started up. I'm tired of not knowing! What's the use of being in the Order of the Phoenix if you do not know!"

Fred put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We are finding out as much as we can, right now all we can do is wait and follow the law. It's never supposed to be simple, we've found that out with the loss of Percy, Lupin, and Tonks." There was a moment of silence for the people that were just mentioned and many others that weren't. Each of them thinking of their own personal loss.

_Dumbledore will understand what was happening. _Fred thought looking at the floor. He couldn't believe the old man was truly gone.

"What is our plan of action? Other than getting me out of the Burrow."

"Well, nothing, we are just going to wait." George answered. He looked at Hermione. "There's nothing we can do, sure we have insight in the Ministry, but not even Kingsley knows what's going on. He has to pass things other wise it looks bad for him and the Order."

"Maybe he has a deeper motive for passing the Marriage Law?"

"This is the ninth one 'Mione."

"I know George, but… okay maybe I don't have all the answers."

"That's a surprise." Fred stated.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You, have you ever thought about that?" Fred snapped.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "I will not hesitate to turn you in. I don't care if you're my best friend's brother, you are breaking the law."

"I dare you to." Fred challenged. "I just dare you to Hermione. But when you do, I will just be able to escape through the bars like Sirius, and go live alone in the States under a false name."

Hermione glared at the twin once again. "Get out." She muttered. "I want you out of here Fredrick."

"This is my bedroom just as much as it is yours." Fred stated with a smug look on his face. "And this is the Weasley house, not the Grangers."

"Drop dead Fredrick." 

"I'll bring you with me." He turned away and opened the door. "You don't have the guts to turn me in, 'Mione." He then slammed the door shut. He finally closed his eyes and sunk to the ground, his back still against the door. Fred felt the tears rolling down his face.

He couldn't believe that he was crying like a wimp. Just because Hermione didn't trust him, all because he had heard what she was saying one night! He was worried about the witch, and felt a tad bit of emotion when Hermione's name was mentioned.

Fred sighed again and got up heading down to the kitchen, he made sure that his eyes were dry. He walked in as another Order was getting in another session. His eyes fell onto McGonagall.

"Go get your brother and sister plus Hermione. It's important we get her out of here tonight. Kingsley heard about another plan to kill her." Mrs. Weasley stated. "Hermione is leaving tonight. She needs protection Fred, and we can't have her stay here any more."

Hermione could only stare at George and Ginny. She had heard it, as much as she loved Malfoy she didn't want to leave. Sure she was going to go after the wedding, but she was waiting for another week. She didn't want to leave Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Despite was going on with Fred she wanted to spend more time with Fred.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to go," came the whisper. It was almost like a whimper.

George took Hermione by the arm and led her into the kitchen. "Good morning family and guests. I've brought Princess Hermione." He said cheerfully. "She's alive and well."

Hermione looked directly at a brown haired girl. She looked friendly enough, but Hermione was unable to recognize her. "Who is she?"

Ron blushed a little bit. "Oh guys this is my fiancée, Annibelle Thomas." He answered helping her up out of her seat.

Fred's eyes widened. "Bloody hell Ron, how did you managed that one? She's gorgeous."

"Thank you." Annibelle muttered slightly.

"I've helped her out of many situations at Hogwarts while we went together." Ron admitted.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Fred nodded and bowed slightly. "Well, I'm impressed. Didja know that Annibelle is the heiress to the Thomas fortune?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I think I've read about you. Do you have two older sisters?"

"Yes, my uncle, who's taking care of us, disinherited them. Valynn married someone and had Dean Thomas, my nephew. And my other older sister Nikita, she was in Ravenclaw, was disinherited by flirting and then getting engaged to a muggle-born. The only way I couldn't get disinherited was if I would marry a pure-blood, blood traitors or not." She explained.

"I know Nikita actually, she was a sweet girl, and it never occurred to me she was an heiress to the fortune." Hermione stated. "She was almost like the Golden Trio… mind you if Pamela didn't got all Death Eater."

"You know Pamela?" Annibelle questioned cheering up immensely. "I haven't heard from her in years."

"Is she single?"

Hermione glared at Fred. "Yes Fredrick, she's single. She's a half-blood and she wouldn't want to marry…"

"Why are you so rude?" Fred snapped.

"Why are you so stupid?"

Annibelle looked over to Ron. "Are they always like this?"

"Recently, yes, but knowing Hermione, she's heard that she's got to go to Malfoy's tonight and can't come back for the wedding."

"WHAT?!"

"Toldja."

Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at Fred. "This is your fault." She accused. "If you hadn't told George to protect me last night I wouldn't have to leave, I would of proved to everyone that I can kick butt just as much as the boys."

"You were supposed to be sleeping." Fred shouted. "How the hell did I know you were wide awake?"

Mrs. Weasley stood up and opened her mouth to say something. Both teens turned to her and yelled. "Stay out of this!"

"If you would just understand how much I love Draco and he loves me then this wouldn't be a problem." She finally snapped.

"Why can't you understand that I love you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: I'll tell you that this chapter took so long to post was because I wanted to get another two chapters written first, but I have about one more to go.**

**Fred: She decided that this was ready for posting.**

**Me; Yeah, guys. I am editing this by myself, so I'm sorry for any of the mistakes. If you would like to beta my work, just drop me a line in a PM or a review. Thanks, don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**K15: Okay guys, this chapter is for ****Charlie Bucket. Happy B-day! I hope this satisfies your need for another chapter on your b-day! Not that I blame you, I would want a chapter for this too for my b-day. I do do dedications if anyone is curious. Anyway, enjoy and happy b-day Charlie Bucket.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 something grasped, something set free

Hermione could only stare at Fred. Her face got really red, the Weasleys were afraid she was going to yell at Fred. But instead she did the exact opposite. She allowed a smile and then sighed angrily before turning around and storming out of the kitchen. She didn't say anything; it wasn't like anything needed to be said. Hermione almost expected him to chase after her. It was just another one of the many things that Fredrick Weasley did that drove her insane.

She had a list of things that Fredrick Gideon Weasley did that drover her insane, and it was titled just that. It was posted up on the wall next to the list of Ron's that Harry was keeping for her. Each had about the same amount of numbers on it. The first three were written in not only big bold letters, but also red, meaning they especially drove her nuts.

The first one on the list of things that Fred did to drive her insane was that smile. It was always one his face. It especially drover her crazy when he wore on his face during any conversation. It was annoying; it allowed her to be happy and curious all at the same time. He frustrated her because she didn't know what that smile meant and it seemed to draw her into that charm he claimed he had. It was almost like he knew something that she didn't was what Hermione finally decided.

The second thing on her list of things that Fredrick Weasley did that drove her insane was the fact he could make a joke out anything. He could sit there and laugh about everything and not give a damn about how it's affecting other people. Hermione found it irritating when Fred decided to make a joke about a speech she was going to give at her next meeting. Again it was part of that charm he claimed he had about making any witch feel faint around him.

The third thing about Fredrick Weasley that drove her insane was, Hermione paused on the stairs and flicked off her fingers, his smile, his personality, his eyes! Yes that was it. His eyes drove her insane. They were crystal blue; none of his other brothers (George included, which were a green-blue) had that color of eyes. It was mind-boggling how he ended up with perfect eyes. He claimed that his eyes were the finishing touch to his perfectness. Which he didn't have!

Yes, that was Hermione's list of things that made Fredrick Weasley imperfect. Or was it that his imperfectness made him perfect? Hermione quickly shook her head; she didn't care what Fredrick Weasley was like. He was the exact opposite of her, and he wasn't allowed to be thought of in any type of romantic way what so ever. Even though he was kind of cute.

Hermione kicked closed Ginny's door in frustration of her thoughts. She couldn't stand to see any of the Weasleys or anyone associated with them (especially a certain older twin who's name starts with the letter 'F'.). How dare they betray her like that? They all knew that Hermione could take care of herself, and two other boys her age. She was ready for any Death Eaters that were going to try to bring her down.

She let out a strangled sob. She wanted Fred to like her; Hermione was ready to admit that to herself, she wanted Fredrick Gideon Weasley to like her. She would scream it to the heavens just to get out of her system. Hermione knew it was wrong. He didn't think of her much more than a friend. She was tired of being Ron's-best-friend-who-was-a-know-it-all-bookworm.

The know-it-all bookworm, who was only Ronald's friend to him, and when she finally had the boy within reach she had to fall in love with Malfoy! And boy had she fallen hard for Malfoy. Why did fate have to be so cruel to the female of the Golden Trio? She could never marry into the Weasley family. Hermione would just have to accept that's what fate had planned for her.

"Hello Fredrick." She said without even looking at him.

"How did you know it was me?" He questioned.

"You seem to always come after me when I'm upset. Always," she glared at him.

"Look, it's not my fault."

"Sure it is Fredrick." Hermione growled. She threw a few items into her bag. "And because of you and your stupidness, I have to go to Draco's and miss the wedding!" She hissed. "You have to be a pain in the arse Fredrick, you just have to meddle in things that aren't supposed to be meddled in!"

"Would you quit calling me Fredrick?"

"No! You're Fredrick Weasley." She snapped her wand pointing at his throat once again. Her hair seemed to stand up on edge almost like Medusa. Except without the snakes. Fred gulped hoping that she wasn't really going to kill him. "You are almost dead to me!"

"'Mione,"

"Don't call me that! My name is Hermione, Her-my-oh-nee!" She snapped. She picked up her bag and began to storm off. Fred grabbed her hand and refused to let go this time.

"Hermione,"

"Let go Fredrick."

"Not this time." Fred said sternly. "I refuse to let go of you. I've let you go more times than I can count." He meant it this time too.

"Draco is waiting down stairs." It was a lie and she knew it. He did to, but he was determined to talk to her. He stared down into her brown eyes. He could see the hatred, but also the confusion. Almost like she didn't want to do this. Not that he blamed her.

"I don't care."

"I do." Hermione was pulling slightly on her hand trying to get free. It wasn't a genuine attempt to free herself, just a threatening one. 

Fred sighed. He couldn't help it. "Fine, but before you go I must give you something. Stay right here, I'll be right back." He Apparated to his room and was back before Hermione could even speak. "I want you to have this." He held out a good size panda bear."

"Fredrick, I can't accept it."

"I want you to have Panda. It's been mine since I was six… well, longer actually." Fred explained, blushing a little bit. "I've never left home without him, I've never gone anywhere without him. He's like Mr. Cuddlekins, they come everywhere with me."

Hermione snatched the bear and roughly shoved into her bag. Fred flinched at the handling of his favorite animal. He then brought Hermione into a hug. "I… just go. Go." He said pushing her out of the room. He heard the door shut and he lost it.

George was immediately at his side. "Whoa," He tried to get to his brother, but he was just pushed away.

"Hogwarts…grave…go…" was what he understood from Fred's sobbing. It was weird. George had never seen Fred so upset about anything in his life, not even the fact that Angelina started to date Lee. He was upset, but not to the point he had to be as close to Percy as possible.

George sighed as he blinked and Fred was gone. He knew that boy had issues to work out. And he had to do it on his own. George sighed and opened the door. He had to go give Hermione his good-bye advice.

Hermione dragged her stuff into the kitchen and found Draco standing there. He had changed so much, why couldn't Fred see that? She had to stop thinking about him like that. Fred was now in the past, like Viktor and Ron, he was nothing more than a hopeless dream she refused to chase after any longer. She sighed and gave Ron and Harry a final hug.

"We will be here when you need us 'Mione." Ron stated. "I'm waiting for an owl so I can kick Malfoy's brain's out. Family or not."

Harry nodded. "It's not going to be the same without you. Stay strong you busy haired girl." He kissed her forehead in only a way a brother could.

It was then when George came running into the room. "Good, I thought I wasn't going to catch you in time!" He kneeled on his knees and tried to catch his breath. It wasn't like he was truly out of breath, it was a ploy to get Hermione to stay a little longer and worry a bit.

"What is it George?" Hermione asked her voice was full of worry. _Yup it worked,_ George thought to himself.

"Just some advice from one friend to another." He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Expect us tomorrow, I have a plan to get you down here."

"That would be breaking the rules." Hermione said in an equal if not softer whisper.

"My dear Hermione," George started, pulling away from the nonexistent bushiness girl. He raised his voice slightly so that the whole kitchen could hear it. "We do not break the rules, we just bend them to our liking. You do well to remember that while living with Malfoy."

Ron walked up to Draco and glared at the boy, who was like a cousin that he had finally come to accept. "I want you to take care of Hermione, she's still a member of the Golden Trio and I will still not hesitate to kill you if you hurt her."

Draco smiled. "I promise Hermione will receive the best care that the magical world has to offer." He held out his hand for the youngest male Weasley to shake.

Ron smiled and shook his hand then glanced at Harry for a little bit of help. "Well, I must go, Annibelle and I are going to her uncle's to tell her the good news." He only stopped to give Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry smiled at Ron and gave him a quiet good luck. He then turned to Malfoy and stood up taller. He tried his hardest to look threatening. "Malfoy, I will not be taken lightly."

"I know Potter."

"If Hermione comes back in tears, you will be the first one to be on the end of my curses. As well as Ginny's Bat Boogey Hex."

"I would expect you to do that Harry." Draco stated.

"Good, as long as we have that under control." Harry turned to Hermione and gave her another hug. "I don't want to pick up the Daily Prophet and read that Hermione Granger, has blown up another house and is now on the run." He teased. "Behave." He warned.

"All the time." Hermione smiled. Her smile was innocent, but Harry knew that she was going to cause trouble if she didn't get some of her way. 

George looked at Hermione as he held his mother, who was crying at the fact Hermione was leaving their home. "You do well to remember what I said Hermione! Owl Fred when you get the chance too. He'll need help with the books. Remember that he means well, even though he can be a prat some of the times!"

Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand. The soon Disapparated and the only ones that were standing in the kitchen were an upset bunch of Weasleys… oh and of course. Harry. George led his mother out of the room and up to Percy's he knew that's where she had to be. It was like she was losing yet another child. Even the simplest of things had changed the world, and Umbridge would be on the end of this when George had finished everything.

"Do you think that she'll be alright?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Hermione is the smartest witch I know, she will find a way back."

"Actually I have a plan. Except there is one problem with that."

"What?"

"I need Fred to get his arse back from Percy's grave." George said, looking at Ginny and Harry for help. "That's where you two come in."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred kneeled down on the ground. He didn't believe in God, no, he couldn't. Not after the guy took his brother from him. Fred was crying for the loss of Hermione and the loss of his brother. He lost everything that meant something to him. Whoever was in charge of fate and everything seemed to be cruel to him. Fred hated his life on days like these.

"There you are," Ginny said kneeling down next to her brother. "Fred, are you alright?"

"No, go away."

Ginny smiled. "How would you like to get someone back?"

"Depends?" He looked up and wiped away the leftover tears that had now quit falling down his face.

"I have the ultimate prank to pull on Malfoy. You get Hermione back and in your arms." Ginny smirked. "And you'll be able to shag her all you want." She teased. When her brother glared at her. Ginny just shrugged it off. "Or you can forget the last part I said. And mope some more."

Fred looked at Ginny his face was tear-stained. "What are you talking about? Can't you see that Hermione loves Malfoy?"

"Oh I see that, but I'm going to make her realize she loves you more." Ginny continued to smirk. "Now, how about this?" She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it. She had to think about something to say. And it would give time to Harry and George to make the final preparations of the night.

Harry appeared at the entrance of Hogwarts; he smiled and saw Ginny talking to Fred his emerald green eyes wandered up to Lupin and Tonks grave. This caused Harry to shudder a bit. Seven years later he found himself dreading to step foot onto this place. It held so many people that he cared about, and he hated it.

"FRED!" He called out. This caused the Weasley twin to look up. "OH MY GOD! THERE YOU ARE!" He flung his arms around the older boy's neck. "You scared me!"

Ginny let out a giggle. "Harry, I didn't know you felt that way from Fred."

Fred gave the Boy-Who-Lived an awkward pat on the back. "You're crushing me." He could barely breath.

"You shouldn't do that again! Who am I going to come to for advice? You're like an older brother to me!" Harry really was milking this for all it was worth. Ginny made a mental note to hit George when she saw him again.

Fred laughed. "Well, isn't that funny."

"I'm dead serious." Harry stated. "I don't want you to die! I want your pranking mind to help us with getting Malfoy never to mess with the Weasleys again! He shouldn't have taken _your _Hermione away."

"Okay George! What is it that you want?" Fred yelled.

"Brother you know me well don't you?"

"It's because Harry is a horrible actor." Fred answered. 

"Oh thank you. I was going for the sweetest moment." He held up his wand like an award. "I would like to thank the Wizarding World for this award. And Fred and George for putting me into countless problems."

"When you win this award," Ginny stated. "For the wizard whose saved the world numerous times, who is going to be at your side?"

"And got the cute girl?" Harry pushed Fred away and pulled Ginny down for a sweet kiss.

"As much as I love to see my sister happy," George started.

"I hate to see her making out with the Boy-who-won't-die-under-any-circumstance-who-is-just-like-a-cockroach-and-keeps-coming-back-to-life." Fred finished.

Ginny smiled and pulled away from Harry. "Well, what do you say? Care to get Hermione back?"

"What do you have in mind for the bouncing little ferret?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into the room. It was tiny, tiny was understatement, and Ginny's room was twice as big as the room. Well, of course she had gotten a glimpse of the rooms around, but they still seemed small. Maybe Hermione's was bigger. She studied the hall then turned back towards Draco. "Where are we?"

"I hate to do this to you sweetie, but you have to stay in the guest house for a few days. Or at least until everything goes through, my dad still hasn't accepted the fact I'm marrying you." Draco explained. "It will be about a week before you move into the main house with me. I'm planning on getting my own suite."

Hermione smiled as he unlocked the door and she saw how small the room was. It was smaller than the one her and Ginny shared. And even beds were smaller than the ones she and Ginny had. It looked like they were bolted to the wall. She looked over at her blonde fiancé. Was it something she did, or was it because she was Muggle-born?

"Sorry, Dad wants you protected, and he feels that until we announce our engagement to the public it was best you would stay here. That was news wouldn't get out."

"Thanks Draco, you're so caring." It was almost a sarcastic comment. Hermione was glad that Draco hadn't picked up on this.

Draco smiled. "You have your own room, I promise I'll be in here every moment I get, and you'll be feel free to use anything of mine up in the mansion. That includes the bathroom." He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss; his hand sneaking it's way down to grab her butt. She smacked it away.

"Okay, okay I get it." He smiled pulling away. "I've got a few matters to work up at the mansion. I'll see you for dinner." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hermione nodded as he left. The room was comfortable enough, and she had all the time to herself. No twins interrupting her, no Ginny wanting to play Quidditch, nothing. She sighed as she collapsed on the bright pink bed. She wished she had something to make the pink go away.

Hermione's face lit up as she pulled out Panda. She placed it on top of her shelf, and then dug through her bag again. She was looking for something. She finally pulled it out. It was a blanket that the Weasleys had made for her. It was supposed to represent each one of the Weasleys, minus Percy of course.

The hot pink was for Bill, because for some reason he thought that would be a cool color. The soft baby pink was Charlie's color; he liked softer subtle colors, which was actually surprising. The twins on the other hand liked blue; George was much like Charlie and liked the softer colors, so his was a sky blue almost green color. Fred had a darker blue to represent him. It was also Hermione's favorite color, which was weird. Well, her favorite color on the blanket, anyway moving on. Ron was strange one. He wanted purple to the blanket, because he thought it would add nicely to the pinks and blues, which it did. Ginny, being the only girl had to be different. She picked a color that would stand out no matter how much it faded. So it happened to be a very bright yellow color. Hermione waved her blanket so it was stretched out over her very small couch/bed type thing.

"Hey."

"Lavender?" Hermione questioned.

"Are you really dating Draco?"

Hermione took a stepped out into the hall and watched Draco walk down the hall talking to another girl. "How many girls are in here?"

"A few, there's two floors, and there's about two-four girls in each room."

"I'll murder him." Hermione growled.

"So you really are engaged to Draco!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione heard a pop and spun around and stared at three out of the six Weasleys. She couldn't get away from them. It had been a total of like three hours and they were already here bugging her. "What are you doing here?"

Fred wouldn't make eye contact with Hermione. He did on the other hand say, "I'm engaged to Pamela now."

"She's a Death Eater don't you know that?!" Hermione shrieked. She didn't mean to shriek it; she just couldn't believe that he would do something as idiotic as marry Pamela. She was a jerk, a Death Eater, and she wanted Hermione dead!

"Why would you care?"

"Nothing never mind, just answer my first question."

George smiled and walked up to Hermione, flinging his arm around her. "Well, change of plans honey." He flirted. If Luna were here, she would probably kill her fiancé for this. "Alicia can't be in the wedding, she broke her foot. Fell fifty feet off her broom earlier today before practice. We need you there tomorrow. We've already talked it over with your boyfriend, and he said it would be fine. Katie is requesting you."

"What are you talking about? Angelina, Katie and I never got a long, we were only in the same house." Hermione contradicted.

"Are you seriously engaged to Pamela, Fred?" Lavender asked, not caring who was getting married. It was just like it was years ago. Hermione decided that she didn't like this guesthouse after all.

"Yes, of course I am. She's perfect for me, funny, smart, pretty."

"Not to mention she's a bitch!" Hermione snarled. "Yeah, she's perfect for you."

Ginny shrugged and quickly changed the subject. She didn't want a fight to break out between Hermione and Fred. "It's about Katie's wedding, will you please be her second bridesmaid?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and George. Both of them gave her the puppy dog pout, this caused the older witch to sigh. "Fine, I guess I will."

Ginny squealed and gave Hermione a hug. "Mum wants you there bright and early. I will send Fred and George at five am… we've got some work to do to get you ready by one." Ginny smiled. "We've got a lot of work to get done, you've got to look like you were there at the practices."

"What? Wait a minute, the best men, who are they?" It now just occurred to Hermione that Charlie would want close friends, or family members.

"Bill and Fred."

"And who do I have to dance with?" She was almost afraid of this answer that she knew was coming from her best mate.

George smirked, one that almost matched Ginny's or maybe it was Ginny's smirk could rival against George's. "Well, Angie has to dance with Bill, one dance…" George began to trail off, and then he plugged his ear when he knew the breaking of the sound barrier was going to be reached. He didn't even need to stay the rest.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT AM I DANCING WITH FREDRICK. I RATHER KISS KREACHER!"

George chuckled. Fred was quick to retort, "Yeah, well, you're no walk in the park either, you're breath smells like rotten chicken eggs." He had no idea why he said this. It was just something that came out. "I'm sure Kreacher would die as soon as he kissed you."

Hermione was quick to pull out her wand. "Take that back."

Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Hermione. "I will not, and I'm just as quick with a wand as you. So don't even test me, because I will curse you and not even your _loving _boyfriend would want to be by you."

Ginny stepped in between her brother and best mate. "Okay, that's enough of that." She stated, yanking their wands out of their hands. "Fred, this is one of your fake wands by the way." She threw it to George, to keep it out of his reached. She knew that Fred would not resort to fists against Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "You guys must be going…"

"Are you seriously engaged to Pamela though?" Lavender questioned, tired of all the drama and stuff between them. She was still curious though.

Fred turned to Lavender, "Yes, I am seriously engaged to a Death Eater, Annibelle Thomas helped me track her down. And well, you know what they say, love at first sight." He smiled then glared at Hermione. "Needless to say Pamela is a better witch than you'll ever be."

"I doubt that, coming from one who dropped out of school." Her fists clenched. She had hit Draco before, she was not afraid of breaking Fred's nose before he left. Let him then explain that one to his mother.

"I wouldn't be talking, you did the same." Fred retorted.

"But I had higher grades than you, so I could get a job anywhere despite not taking the N.E.W.Ts," Hermione hissed. Ginny rolled her eyes and motioned for George to take care of Fred. She couldn't take any more of this crap.

George grabbed his brother's arms and pulled him back towards the fireplace. "We'll see you in the morning Hermione." He wished to her. "Sleep well."

"Yeah, maybe jackass here will have settled down by then." Hermione muttered, braiding her hair.

Ginny offered a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about him." She gave her best friend a hug and pulled out Floo Powder. George grabbed some, threw it in and left with a flash of green light, with Fred still in his grip. "I want you to keep smiling. Tomorrow is going to be a happy day for all of us. So I don't want to hear any of your and Fred's arguments.

"Hermione, it will be alright. You've got everything you need, including Panda?" She shook her head. "So you won't be alone. And you brought your… wait where is your computer." Ginny looked around.

"I got a new one, and I put a spell on the other one so whenever someone uses it, I'll be able to tell. It's pretty handy when you've got twin troublemakers trying to make your life miserable." Hermione explained, her temper rising when she thought about Fred and what he might discover on her computer.

Ginny nodded and threw the Powder into the fireplace. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." She then called out, "The Burrow." Leaving behind a very stunned Lavender with a very angry Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Hey guys! Sorry it's not a cliff hanger. So now the action begins right? So what's really funny is that the fact that I had Oliver Wood married to three different girls. Yeah, needed to change it. **

**Fred: No.**

**Me: I like it. The next chapter is 22 pages, but it won't be posted up until I read through it and of course finish chapter 9 and ten. Nine I've started, but I can't think of what to include in it. **

**Fred: Fish.**

**Me: Shut up Fred. **

**Fred: Why?**

**Me: I actually enjoy writing the arguments that Fred and Hermione have it's never boring. It's like Hermione's dreams. Anyway, I hope you guys don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: There is a little bit of sexual stuff here… nothing graphic. So I don't believe to up it to M. But let me know if I have to change it or anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 something borrowed, something owned

When the Weasleys had left Hermione was more frustrated with them than before. Especially with Fred and George. How could they just leave her here? Couldn't they sense that she was miserable? And whom did she have for company? Lavender, it was bad that Hermione had to share a room with the blabbermouth during Hogwarts, but now she had to live in the same building with the girl? It was horrible!

Hermione had decided to look past the small room, and think of it differently. Somehow she just couldn't manage it. How could two people live in here? But Draco assured her that there wouldn't be two people in here it was her own room. Her own personal room where she could work on anything and do any type of magic.

She sighed as she looked towards the fireplace. Maybe she could convince Malfoy to allow her to have some of that Floo Powder and visit the Weasleys once a week. Hermione rolled her eyes. She highly doubt that was going to happen. She tied off her braid and opened the door.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could do something together, it's been forever since we've actually done something." Lavender blabbed.

Hermione wasn't listening; she wanted to get a feel of the place, what was happening who she was sharing the dorm with. She finally decided that it couldn't even be considered a guesthouse, it was too small, and there were too many _guests_. She hated it, if Draco really did love her, then she would of gotten a cooking room to herself. She wasn't going to do the whole what ifs, it reminded her of Fredrick too much.

She walked down the hall studying different rooms. She could recognize some of the names, students who she went to school with. Some seemed foreign to her, nothing seemed right any more, and she didn't know everything, she was just another girl. Hermione wouldn't let anyone know, but she hated it. She absolutely hated it!

There was room that she recognized. It was a name that she was ready to blast down the door and kill at that point in time. But she wasn't going too, not that it didn't help that Draco had taken her wand away. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she stared at the name. _Pamela,_ Hermione was ready to kill her. She couldn't help but feel jealous about her. And Hermione had no idea why.

Hermione raised her hand as if to knock on the door. Her hand was shaky as she knocked on the door. She wanted to see what was so great about this Death Eater that Fred had to marry this girl. She sighed, as there was no answer. She figured that Pamela wasn't there and was probably out with Fred by now.

She turned to Lavender and listened to her babble some more. "The whole braiding thing, can you show me it?" She asked, "I've never seen the way Muggles braid before." Lavender had no idea what was going on with Hermione, and why she braided her hair.

"The only difference between braiding hair the Muggle way, and the Wizarding way is with or without a wand." Hermione snapped. "Would you please leave Lavender? I have no time for you."

"Why? Can't I catch up with you?"

"No." Hermione snapped. She turned to leave and explore the rest of the building. She heard the door open.

Turning around she saw Pamela, she had definitely changed since her years at Hogwarts.

She was gorgeous. Her brown hair was straight and fell a little bit past her shoulders, her blonde highlights were closer to the bottom of her hair, it didn't even look unnatural. Her eyes were the perfect shape and a perfect dusty blue. She wasn't too tall or too fat. Even her smile looked award winning. Hermione let out a sigh. Pamela had definitely changed since her years at Hogwarts. No wonder Fred wanted to marry her, she was absolutely perfect.

"Hello?"

"Pamela?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes… Hermione! Oh my god!" Pamela hugged the witch. "I can't believe you are the girl that Draco was bringing up."

"Surprise?" Hermione shrugged. "So, I heard you were engaged to Fred."

Pamela blushed slightly. "Yeah, just a little bit." She continued to blush a deeper red. "He was over here a little earlier today. He said it was because he made some stupid mistakes and didn't want to make any more. He seemed really upset about something."

Hermione shook her head. She knew exactly what Pamela was talking about. The mistakes that Fred had made, it was because of her. Because Hermione had turned the boy away, and that was the reason he went to ask Pamela for him to marry him.

"He's just mad because nobody told him that I was marrying his cousin until today. Well, Malfoy. I don't understand it myself." Hermione explained, or rather guessed.

"Neither do I, but at least we're happy right?" She said, leaning against the doorframe. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah, so how do you know Malfoy?" Pamela changed the subject. "Was there something going on with you two during school? I thought you hated him, or at least that's what everyone told me."

"We had some classes together during school." Hermione mentioned. "You could say we were more acquaintances. We really didn't like each other until during the final battle."

"Really? How so?"

"Hermione was a Mudblood." Lavender piped up. "And they didn't have anything but arguments."

Hermione turned back and glared back at the witch. "Why thank you Lavender for the bluntness of your comment." She never did like the witch because of her blabbermouth.

"That's okay, I'm a Mudblood." Pamela tried to comfort the witch. "Draco brought me here under Kingsley's orders. Something about trying to protect all Muggleborns, which is why the whole guesthouse is full."

Hermione nodded. "Why are you here?" She turned to Lavender. "You're not a Muggle-born."

"I'm here because I don't have a place to stay. My parents kicked me out of the house after words."

"After words what?" Pamela had to ask. It wasn't like Hermione wasn't wondering anyway.

"Well, after they found out that I wasn't engaged to Ronald. It was about three days ago."

Hermione looked at Pamela, then again at Lavender. "Wait, three days ago? Ron asked me last two nights ago." She stated. "I didn't know he knew before any of us. George found out two days ago. He was really upset about it."

"Seriously? That must have been after I turned him away, he did cheat on me after all."

"With who?" Hermione was surprised that Ron would actually cheat on Lavender, those two seemed like they were in love.

"I accidentally walked in on him with that Thomas girl."

"Annibelle?" Pamela questioned. "I didn't think she was ever going to find a hubby. She's such a crybaby at some points, always complaining how I wasn't helping with anything that Nikita and her were doing. I got sick of it all."

"How could you say that about your own best friend? You, Nikita and Annibelle were supposed to be the equivalent to Harry, Ron, and me." Hermione nearly scolded. "You guys covered three of the four houses. Which was a great friendship. It brought the houses closer together."

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" Pamela asked. "No it didn't. It tore us apart. I was influenced by Slytherin teachings and Nikita and Annibelle were influenced by Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teachings." Pamela continued to bark. "Hermione, you have to realize that life isn't a fairy tale, not even in the Wizarding World. And you will soon find that out the hard way."

"Yeah, this is coming from a Death Eater." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess you would know the whole life not being a fairy tale first hand."

"Excuse me? Just because I was a Death Eater, doesn't give you a reason to actually tell me what my teachings were. And just because they were different from yours Ms. Know-it-all, doesn't mean a God damn thing." Pamela barked.

"Oh yeah, abandoning your friends is really good. What kind of person does that? One that is lowly and cowardly that's who. You abandoned them without a second thought."

Pamela glared at the older witch. "You know nothing of why I joined the Dark Lord. But I wouldn't expect a goodie two-shoes like you to understand either."

Hermione looked around and took a wild guess. She shrugged in the process. "Money, power, fame, fortune. I dunno the list goes on and on. I guess what they say is true. You do have to watch out for those power-hungry Catholics. They're well, power-hungry." Hermione barked.

"This is coming from a know-it-all bitch," Pamela snapped.

"You know, I warned Fred of you." It came out before Hermione could stop herself.

"Well, I'm the best thing that's happened to his life. Now he can get his head on straight and actually get to a real job at the Ministry. And be respectful, just like his father." Pamela said, standing up a little taller. "None of this crap dealing with jokes."

"You can't go and change Fred Weasley like that."

"Watch me!"

"No, he won't bend to the rules, he'll bend the rules to his liking!" Hermione defended. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. After all the pain and misery that Fred had caused her in the last forty-eight hours and she was defending him. "His jokes is who makes him well, him."

"What do you know? You don't like him."

"Bloody hell, what is wrong with you?" Hermione barked. "Fred can't be changed. I know this for a fact. I wouldn't change him for anything in the world!"

"Why, do you like him?"

"Fred and I are really good friends. Well, I like to think so. Just because…"

"He told me that you two fought over your dreams. How the hell you can sleep in the same bed and not shag the man is beyond my knowledge."

"Both nights I was emotionally drained. Whatever the hell is going through your mind is shit, you better get your fucking head on straight. Fred…" Hermione finally paused, what was she saying? She shook her head. "Just forget about it."

"You're full of shit, there is no doubt about it." Pamela finally snapped. "You don't love Fred and you want to change him just like I want to."

"I do not. Sure I want to help him with his nightmares that he's having, but I can't change him. I can't change anything about Fredrick Gideon Weasley, nothing." Hermione yelled, by now there were many girls surrounding her. "Not that I would want to change Fred anyway! And you're a whore if you think you can change that boy!" She turned on her heal and ran back down to her room. Lavender could only stare as she heard a door slam shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was panting and not the good kind of panting either. It was a tired panting; there was also slamming of objects and crying. The thunder and lightning added more to the dream, and there was almost an eerie silence at some points. She was tired of running, tired of trying to escape __**him**_

_She looked around frantically. Hermione almost wished that she hadn't given the wand away. She needed to defend herself. He had already killed everyone she cared about the most. She could hear the deep breathing. It was coming from her as she leaned on the door trying to keep __**him**__ from reaching her. _

_There was a flash of lightning and Hermione found herself face to face with the Grim Reaper. She held in her breath as it spoke. The voice was whispery and ghostly. She noticed that below her were George and Percy. They were dead, all because Hermione had been so stupid. _

"_If you do not tell her, then you will die." _

_Hermione gulped and ran past the black hooded figure. She kept running. Her legs were sore, her arms and face were scratched and she was ready to collapse from pain. The pain of being forgotten, the pain of being unnoticed. But most of importantly the pain that she received from the man she was supposed to love. _

"_You will die by my hands. I married you, and you will give me children even I have to torture your friends to do it!" He laughed cruelly._

"_No, Fred, I loved him!" Hermione yelled. "How could you? I loved him and you killed him. Fred, no, not the __Cruciatus Curse." _

_Hermione fell to her knees, by now the pressure of everything was giving in. She was tired and wet. And most importantly she was upset about Fred. Fred was always the source of her problems. And there wasn't anything she could do about. She kneeled down and placed her head against the cold ground. _

_She wasn't going to run, she wasn't going to run any longer. The pain was just too much; she would just take the punishment he was going to give out. She closed her eyes and whispered something that wasn't clear against the sound of the thunder. He raised his hand, his wand point at Hermione's head. _

"_Crucio!" _

Fred shot up, and looked around the dark room. It was different than before. It wasn't the same. The dream was different. Sure it had the same words in it, but he could see what was going on. It wasn't his dream, but Hermione's dream. Why she was moaning Fred's name, and why she was making such a big deal out of everything. It wasn't because he was being hurt. No, it was the exact opposite.

He wouldn't break down this time. Fred refused to cry over a stupid little girl, someone who was better off far away and doing whatever the hell she was doing, probably shagging Malfoy. He brought his legs out from under the covers. He had forgotten what it was like not to share his bed. After two days he had gotten accustomed to their sleeping arrangements.

Fred sighed and picked up the computer. It was a secret pass time of his. He found out that the more he played Tetris, the more relax he got and the better night sleep he got. He had tried it earlier, after Hermione had left. Of course, after they returned home as well, it allowed him time to himself. Tetris was his answer; it calmed his mind and allowed him to think he really did have an untapped genius inside of him. Of course, mind you he wasn't going to tell anyone.

George sat up rubbing his eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"A half past a freckle?" Fred joked with a yawn.

"Funny, it's got to be at least four am. Did the storm wake you?"

"Another nightmare." Fred answered, hitting the space bar, his eyes never once leaving the screen. "I couldn't sleep, not that I'm going to try to go back to sleep. Do you realize that we have to pick Hermione up today?"

"Yes, brother. I would like a few more hours of sleep."

"You didn't seem to care when I wanted them."

"Why are you being such a prat?" George demanded.

"I'm worried about Hermione, what if she isn't in the best place. I mean sure Draco is rich, but after seeing what Hermione's living in, and then what Pamela's living in. I can't be so sure any more." Fred answered.

George sighed as he crossed the room to Fred's bed. "Look, you're getting married to one of the hottest Muggle-borns I have ever seen."

"But she's no Hermione."

"Damn it, its obvious Hermione doesn't like you. Why do you try so hard mate?"

"For the same reason you tried so hard for Luna. And for the same reason that Ron had to get Annibelle. Love is a funny thing. It takes it place… I think I love Pamela."

Now George was getting mad. He slammed Fred's screen down on him and leaned over. His eyes full of anger and hatred, that and George was a little upset over the fact that Fred had woken him up at such an ungodly hour. "I'm only going to say this once. Get your head out of your ass. Pamela is a perfectly fine girl. There's something fishy about her and I know she's no Hermione, but Pamela is the best thing that has happened to you." George was angry, and Fred could hear it in his voice. "I want you to forget about Hermione, you'll pick her up tomorrow, you'll dance with her once and then you'll be off shagging Pamela's brains out. It's as simple as that. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get a few hours of sleep before Ginny comes in with her master plan." He took the laptop away from Fred and crawled back under his covers. Without so much of a good night George was out.

Fred could only shake his head. He couldn't fall back to sleep now. There was so much on his mind. Wasn't George just telling him yesterday that Hermione was going to be crawling back into his arms by the end of the day? What was his twin playing at, was there even a game to be played?

Fred was confused now more than ever. He silently slipped into his fox and snuck out the open window. He couldn't deal with the stress of staying in the Burrow for now. An early morning prowl would do him some good; maybe then Fred could keep his head clear for later that morning. Hermione would be arriving in a few hours, and there was nothing more that Fred and George could do after that. She would then return home after the wedding, and Draco would be none the wiser.

Fred's paws treaded carefully across the garden. Even though he was a fox, he wasn't good at sneaking around. Fred was clumsy, especially with trying to be very quiet. He had practiced it during his human state. But he ended up breaking his mother's prized jar when it happened.

Fred walked out to the orchard his broom laid forgotten. He wanted to show Hermione the sunrise today, because it was going to be the start of a new day. When he got there though he found Katie and Charlie there. He walked up and sat next to the two.

"Charlie," Katie sighed. "Why did you want to show me this?"

"It's rumored that if a couple sees this on their first day before the marriage…"

Fred made a hissing noise. This caused both of them to look down. Charlie was the first one to say something. "Shoo, get out of here." He said waving Fred off.

Fred jumped on to Katie and sat on her lap looking up at her. "Oh let him stay, it's not like he's hurting anyone." She began to pet Fred in between the ears. "Charlie, do you think that Hermione is ever going to marry Fred." 

"I think she is head over heals for Malfoy. But at the same time she has eyes only for Fred. It is a very complicated situation." Charlie leaned his head onto Katie's. "Have they talked to you about Hermione?"

"Yes, Alicia did really break her foot. George had to promise to take her out to lunch for a week if she did do it. Him and Ginny promised for a month between the two of them if she did it. Well, last night, George tested one of those strength potions on Alicia and she fell off her broom, only twenty feet, landing her leg wrong." Katie explained. "We had to make sure that Mrs. Weasley didn't heal it, because it was all part of the plan."

"So when is Hermione coming?"

"Early. She should be here in the next hour, your mum was going to wake the twins up at five and they were going to get her by six." There was a hissing sound coming from Fred. "What's you're problem little guy?"

"He must not like that plan." Charlie chuckled. Fred jumped off of Katie's lap. 

"What's the matter little guy?" Katie asked again, reaching out for Fred.

Fred seemed to smile and changed back to himself. "You know, even though I have no say in this plan doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." Fred said. "Do you two mind if I pull up some grass?"

Katie laughed as so did Charlie. "Are you still unregistered?"

Fred nodded. "I'm going down to the Ministry come Monday." He sighed. "I figure that the Ministry could use my skills, especially since the Death Eaters are attacking again."

Charlie nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind that you're going to be dancing with Hermione?"

Fred nodded. "It's fine, I know that Pamela truly is my date."

"Have you told Mum that you're getting married?"

"No." Came the answer.

Katie leaned backwards, her head rested on the grass. "Why?"

"Because I'm afraid what she would say." He shrugged. "After what happened with Draco and Hermione, I don't want it to happen again."

Katie only nodded. She leaned over and kissed Charlie. "I better get going, Mrs. Weasley would like to help me get ready and my parents are going to be here in a few hours. And it's bad luck to see the bride before," Charlie kissed her and then pushed her over.

"Okay, you two. Enough. As much as I like to see my brother happy, but I would like to talk to him." Katie smiled and kissed her future husband on the cheek and walked off.

Charlie sat with his hands on his knees. His eyes were studying the sky. The sun was barely coming up. "I'm worried about this plan. What if Draco has her in a room with tons of security?"

"I've been there, and I'm worried about her health. I don't want Hermione to get sick, so the less time she spends in that room the better." Fred answered. "I'm more worried Pamela, and when we get married George and I are going to talk about who gets the flat above the shop."

Charlie could only nod. "Katie and I are probably going to find a spot in Italy, there are more tame dragons there." Charlie explained. "It allows me to work there as well as Katie. And this way we are close to family, but at the same time we aren't."

"How do you know that you are marrying the right person?" Fred asked. "How do you know if you Katie is the one you love?"

"Because, it's something you feel deep inside. It's not just the words, not just the acting. It's everything, down from the way you look at her down to the way you kiss her." George explained sitting next to him. "When I look at Luna I don't see a crazy girl that wants nothing to do with Nargels."

"What do you see?"

"When we touch, my body begins to shiver, my hands get shaky, and my palms sweat. I think about her all the time and nothing changes that. I see her surrounded with stars." George sighed. "It's really hard to explain."

Charlie nodded. "You know, when you hold her in your arms. You can see yourself making love, not shagging."

Fred rubbed his forehead. "I don't get it."

"Tell me something," George started out. "When you hold Pamela in your arms what do you feel?"

"More, that everything is right. That she knows what she's doing and where she's going in life. I can see us laying together, sweating, just holding onto each other." Fred answered sighing, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Charlie made a face. "And Hermione?"

This caused the older twin to sigh. "Hermione?"

"Yeah, you did yell at her that you loved her. The whole family heard it." George pointed out. "You've walked in on her many times."

Fred looked away. "I want you two to swear that Hermione will never find this out. Never!"

George and Charlie both raised their wands and touched them to Fred's. "We swear that we will never tell Hermione about this. If we do, then may we be maimed." They said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione studied herself in the mirror. It had been exactly two hours since she had a rude awakening. She couldn't take the nightmares any more. Normally she would curl up closer to the twins or maybe even talk to Ron and Harry about this. She couldn't take being away from the Weasley's like this.

She looked towards her computer and was surprised that it was still working. She thought Malfoy would have wards put up around the place. Hermione decided to count her blessings as she sneezed. Shaking her head she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"What am I supposed to be doing? I don't even know what I'm doing in this wedding." Hermione sighed. "I'm not one of Katie's close friends."

"You know, you're going to do fine." Ginny answered, walking out of the fireplace. "Fred and George are making sure that the everything is ready so Malfoy doesn't even know you're missing."

"Great, he's probably trying to get a quick shag from his girlfriend."

There was a knock at the door and Ginny opened it. "Where's Fred?" She asked as George snuck in towards the fireplace."

"We had a sort of a problem. Something about Elamap." He joked. "She opened the door and saw Fred. Fred has to tire her out."

Ginny shivered. Hermione glared at George and walked down the hall. She didn't care if they were giving each other an oral. They were on a tight schedule and if they wanted to get Hermione out of here, there was no time for Fred to be playing around with his future wife. She knocked politely on the door and a girl with long auburn hair answered it.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to wake you up, but is Pamela here?" Hermione asked politely. She had a smile on her face the whole time.

"You must be Hermione, Pamela complained about you yesterday." She said. "I'm Charissa." 

"Pleasure. Is she in?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep with the racket she's making. She must be with that boy I hear her brag about." Hermione crossed her arms as Charissa pointed towards the door.

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. I would knock first."

"Oh I don't know about that." Hermione threw open the door and went straight Fred. "Okay Fredrick, you need to get out here now! You're lucky George came looking for you today. I would of never guessed that you were here." She rolled her eyes, as Fred did nothing to fight against Hermione. She didn't let go of his ear until the dorm room's door was slammed shut.

"Bloody hell Hermione, maybe you are frigid. But that doesn't mean you have to ruin my fun." Fred yelled glaring at Hermione.

Hermione could only glare back at him. "I have nothing to say to you Fredrick." She growled and walked back towards her room. When she didn't hear the footsteps following her she turned towards him and placed her hands on her hips. "I will destroy Mr. Cuddlekins and Panda if you don't come on." She threatened, before continuing her walk.

She smiled when she heard the footsteps following her. Fred glared at the back of the witch's head. She would be out of his head within a few hours, it was one dance with the bridesmaids and then they were free to do whatever they wanted. Fred sighed as his glare became less hateful.

"Hermione, stop."

Hermione showed no signs of listening. She continued her march like walk down the hall, humming to herself slightly. Fred wasn't about to give up. Even if it was for a few hours he was going to try to make peace with his brother's best friend.

"Hermione, I want to make a treaty."

This caused her to turn around. She held out her hand and looked at Fred. "Give me your wand. I'll draw up the contract here and now. And we'll sign it." She stated matter-of-factly. "Well, c'mon on now. I don't have my wand. So yours will have to do."

Fred sighed as he handed it over. He watched her give it a few flicks. He was amazed that she could actually conjure up something like this so quickly. He watched as Hermione muttered a few charms and then noticed the parchment that was floating began to glow a gold color. A quill appeared next to it and Hermione took it and signed her name quickly.

"It basically says if we fight over who we are marrying or anything that we've fought over in the past seventy-two hours then we will be bound together for a whole week." Hermione read, flipping the parchment around.

Fred took the quill but didn't sign. His crystal blue eyes studied the parchment glancing over the words. He saw the words that she had said, but he also scanned for any fine print. He stuck his head around and looked at Hermione. "There isn't any loopholes or fine print that I should be worried about Granger is there?"

"No, nothing no tricks. I'm straight about business. As a businessman you should understand that fact. Sometimes things are just as easy as they seem. Are you going to sign the parchment?" Hermione said crossly. "I don't have all day."

Fred sighed and signed his name sloppily. The quill disappeared and the parchment rolled up. Flashing lights gave them the next instructions. "Excuse me? I have to do what?"

"Spit in your hand and shake with me. It's nothing more than a kiss. You swap stuff like this with Pamela all the time. And the deal isn't official until it's shaken on." Hermione explained. "Duh."

Fred sighed and spit into his hand. He held it out for Hermione; she did the same and shook his hand. After they both let go they wiped their hands on their pants and continued to Hermione's room. Maybe the next few hours would go peacefully after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into the room where Angelina and Katie were getting ready. Both Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were doing their hair. There was a third woman there that Hermione didn't recognize; she finally drew the conclusion that this was Katie's mother.

"Hermione, such a great joy for you to join us. Let me start on your hair. Samantha will you continue to work on Katie's hair." Mrs. Weasley stated.

Hermione was pushed down into a chair next to Katie; she couldn't look at anyone in the room. She didn't belong here. They had practically banished her away. She felt a tight pull and the hair that Hermione had worked so hard to get straight was bushy once again.

"It's easier to work from scratch." Mrs. Weasley explained. Hermione could feel her hair being roughly pulled through a brush. It worried the smartest witch only slightly.

"Thank you so much for covering for Alicia, she didn't want to ruin the wedding by being on crutches. I swear the twins can be so rough sometimes." Katie laughed, leaning her head back. "We've got a dress pre-made for you, and we think it will fit alright, you'll go with my mother after Mrs. Weasley is done with your hair. That way we can make sure it's fitted properly."

"Why me Katie? You and I were never really that close."

"Actually it was Alicia that suggested it. I don't know why myself. But she feel about twenty feet off her broom, and the only thing we managed to get out was _Hermione take place_. So we figured that it would be the best thing for you." Katie explained. "Plus, I want you to feel like you were part of our strange group. I wasn't close to Oliver Wood when he got married and Cho had me in her line-up. It's strange how things work like that. But then again the twins were the best men."

Hermione nodded as she felt her hair being roughly pulled again. She bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at Mrs. Weasley. "Don't worry dear, you're going to be beautiful and then we'll have you looking normal for Draco when you return home. It's going to be a peace of cake." She gave Hermione's hair another sharp twist. "You're going to make jaws drop Hermione."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood straight and tall, her jeans and shirt cast to the side. She stood in nothing but her bra and underwear. She held her arms in front of her chest. She was almost afraid that someone was going to walk in and see her. Despite what everyone thought, she did not enjoy Fred walking in on her, twice.

"Hermione, I just need to take measurements. How big your bust size is, your length, your waist normal stuff. We have to make this dress fit, Katie's wedding is in exactly one hour." Samantha explained, moving the younger witch's hands down. "Now hold out your arms. Perfect."

"Um… Mrs. Bell," Hermione blushed as a measuring tape (bewitched of course) began to measure. "I really don't feel comfortable doing this."

"I know honey." Samantha said. "Don't worry, it will be alright, everything will work out."

Hermione held out her arms and began to shake. She noticed the blue dress that was off in the distance. She figured that it would fall to about her ankles. She smiled as the dress slipped over her head. She smiled as she spun around, suddenly pins were stuck into the dress and things were sewing by themselves.

"Katie said you were a Muggle-born. I had no idea that you were going to be doing this type of thing."

"I'm just very amazed." Hermione answered.

"The bra has to go sweetie," Samantha said. She waved her wand and Hermione's bra slipped off and the needles continued to do their work. "Don't worry this will be your dress to keep, they're not sewing you in."

Hermione could only nod. She spun around again as the needles finished their jobs. She lifted up the dress and looked at her tennis shoes and socks. "Mrs. Bell, I have a problem."

"Not a problem for magic Deary." She flicked her wand and the shoes became gorgeous silver heals. "I know that it's a last minute thing, but you and Fredrick will be dancing together. It will be fine, you'll do fine." Samantha assured Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione answered climbing off the stand. "This dress is very lovely."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione held her breath as she waited next to Angelina. She had gotten many compliments from everyone who was walking. But it didn't help that the smartest witch of her age was nervous. Sure Hermione broke the rules with Harry and Ron before, but this was very different. She never left the Ministry's protection before.

Fred walked up and took his place next to Hermione. "Hello Granger."

"Fredrick."

"You clean up nicely."

"As do you," Hermione said tight-lipped. She nodded towards Cho and Oliver. Both were surprised that Hermione was standing where Alicia should have been.

Fred shook somebody's hand and said to Hermione, "George and I will take you back after the our dance."

"Which is fine with me. I can't stand to be in this dress much longer." Hermione curtsied for Harry and Ron as they walked through the door. This caused both boys to laugh, but Hermione stuck out her tongue in a childish way.

"You look beautiful though." Fred turned towards Hermione.

Her brown hair was up and out of her face, in a very tight bun. There were a few whips of hair hanging down in front of her face. And her make-up was done very nicely adding to her natural beauty. She had sparkles throughout her hair and when she smiled it was breath taking. Her blue dress was ankle length so he was able to see the silver heels, and even her dress seemed to glitter.

"Thank you but flattery gets you no where."

"I know, but it's not flattery. It's a compliment." Fred corrected her. "I want you to know, that if you could stay longer I would dance with you a few more times."

"I don't care." Hermione stated as she leaned and looked at the surrounding areas. It was a big wedding, the bride had a side and so did the groom, and it was weird for people to debate which side they want to sit. "It's getting ready to start."

Fred held out his arm. "Shall we go Granger?"

"Angelina's in first Fredrick."

"I know, but can't I take your arm now?"

Hermione glared at him. "I don't care."

Fred leaned down so that his blue eyes stared straight into Hermione's brown ones. "I'm only going to say this once. You are a replacement, you should be thankful that you could be here. Alicia was worried about missing this whole thing, you should be thankful!" Fred finally snapped.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, you do that." She wasn't going to argue with him. Not the least bit. He had his differences while she had hers. And he was in love with Pamela anyway. She could accept that, if anything else.

"Why are you such a bitch Granger?"

"If that's the light you see me in Fredrick that's fine." She noticed that it was time start and Angelina and Bill glared at the two. "But we will have to talk about this at a different time."

Fred took her arm and led her over behind Bill and Angelina. Bill took her arm and they walked down the aisle together. When the couple reached half way before the alter Fred and Hermione started down. No body seemed to care the Angelina and Bill were in the room any more, all eyes were on Fred and Hermione.

"They're staring at me."

"That's because you're not Alicia." Fred whispered back. He bowed before Hermione when the reached the front and kissed her hand then took his place by Bill.

"Not in love with her huh?" Bill asked.

"Shut up."

All conversation about Hermione and Fred came to a stand still as the next couple walked down the aisle. Surprisingly it wasn't Katie and her father, but Alicia and George. Hermione glared at Fred and Bill, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hurt the Weasleys for lying to her, or give them each a kiss. But why Fred? Why couldn't have been George, she got along with George.

"I thought your leg was broken?"

"Who told you that?"

"The twins."

Alicia smiled. "That's because Molly healed it."

The crowd all rose to get a good look at Katie, she was beautiful, all that hard work paid off. Her white dress hung beautifully on her frame it wasn't frilly at the bottom, but it kind of had a slight poof to it. It didn't have train either, and her hair was decorated in many little flowers. She looked beautiful, even Hermione had to admit to it.

"Who gives this woman away?"

Oliver Wood took that moment to stand up. As well as Harry, even Fred and George said something. "We do! Her teammates."

Her father smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I do, her father. I give her to Charlie Weasley." He placed his daughters hand into Charlie's. And then took his seat next to his wife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood up straight and smiled as people commented on how beautiful she looked. She hadn't seen either twin since the pictures of Katie's line-up and stuff. She was going to kill them. And she was probably right in thinking that. Ginny had surprisingly stayed away since the pictures too. Hermione hadn't seen her in a while. It was then Harry came up and bowed.

"Would you like to dance? A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be standing towards the side." Harry joked.

"Thanks Harry," she said taking his hand. She put hand in his and then her other on his shoulder. "Harry, do you think Draco is good for me?"

"Yes, he's decent. I would of preferred to see you with Ron, hell even Fred and George would be better than the Ferret." His green eyes studied Hermione's. "Are you regretting saying yes?"

"No, of course not. Draco and I have been dating for a few months now, and well. I was hoping someone else would come forward." She admitted, as she was twirled around. "How do you know that Ginny was the one?"

"Simple, she's one of my best friend and I can see myself holding her and…" he blushed. "Sorry, I'm no good at explain this."

Hermione sighed, "It's alright. You can just dance with me until you find something to say or Ginny comes back."

He laughed. "You know Hermione, I think the couple dance is coming up soon."

"There are many of those."

"Well, the one with the bride dances."

"Pamela's not here is she?" Hermione looked around.

"Why? Jealous?"

Hermione shook her head. "No of course not. She lives down the hall from me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, stupid Death Eater."

Harry chuckled as the song ended. "Well, I think I must go find Ron, he's having trouble. He's attracting random women." 

Hermione laughed. "Has Annibelle stepped in?"

"Band practice."

Hermione laughed again. "She's good at the Flute though."

"Now, I never said that she wasn't." Harry pointed off.

She smiled and pushed Harry towards Ron. "Go get 'em Tiger!" She called out.

Hermione walked off the dance floor, past Bill and Fleur. "Iz zhe a'rite?"

Bill glanced back at the witch in question. "Fleur. I think she is. How's Victoire doing?"

"Zhe iz fine."

"Okay, I would talk to her, but Hermione looks like she needs to be left alone."

"Iz it your broder?" Fleur asked.

The oldest Weasley chuckled. "Which one, you have to be more specific I have five… six… five I have five."

"Fread."

"Yes, it probably is Fred." Bill kissed Fleur. "I have to go find Angelina, that stupid dance is coming up."

Fleur nodded and walked off after Granger. She was standing next to Luna, having a decent conversation with her. She smiled at the two younger witches. It was great to see the younger generation in love like Hermione was with Draco and Luna was with George.

"Herminee," Fleur started. "Beel is off finding Angieleena."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I get it. Go and get Fred right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, George is probably off with Alicia." Hermione stated.

"Actually, he was with me right before you came Hermione, said something about being tired of floating around emotions, why don't … snog… shag… stupid." Luna shrugged. "I dunno, he's weird like that."

"And yet, you're marrying him."

"Exactly." A smile crossed Luna's face.

Hermione shook her head as she walked off to go and find her so called date. She kept walking; it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Hermione finally found herself in a darken corner of the Burrow. It was amazing that she had never seen it before. Especially being here for about ten years.

"Oh. Fred."

Hermione knew that she had wandered into somewhere she shouldn't have been. She gulped as Fred began to moan. She knew what they were doing, and she hated the sound of it. She leaned against the wall. Her brown eyes were cast downward. Hermione's mind was trying to focus on something, anything to get her mind off of the sounds that she was hearing.

_Higitus Figitus zumbakazing, I want your attention everything! _It wasn't something she had thought of in years. Especially since she became a witch herself. The real Merlin was different than what she was told about in Muggle stories.

_We're packing to leave, c'mon let's go. Books are always first you know._ She continued to think of the things that Merlin was packing, using his magic. Yes he was waving his wand. She could see herself packing up her library and moving it into a smaller bag.

_Higitus Figitus migitus mum, prestidigitonium. _She bit her bottom lip as she pressed her foot against the wall, she was trying to make it so that everything natural. Especially if Pamela saw her, that's who he was with. It was the only girl he was seeing, and the law clearly stated if you were to cheat then you were to get married to that person within a span of a week.

Sure, Umbridge didn't mention that in the letter sent around. Needless to say Hermione had time to construct a well thought out letter and it had very appropriate questions. She received her answer yesterday and got a full set of the law, and it didn't leave out a single thing. Including what would happen if you were to cheat on the person you chose as your significant other.

Hermione thought she heard Fred moan again. But this time it wasn't Pamela's name, no. It was something different, but she couldn't hear it or make it out exactly. Shaking her head Hermione gathered her thoughts together as Fred walked out. Hermione smiled at him as she pushed off the wall.

"How long?"

"Long enough," Hermione answered taking his arm. "George said to come looking for you. The couple dance is coming up." She lied.

Fred nodded as he led Hermione out onto the dance floor. He must of used Apparation to get them back to the dance floor. Though, it didn't help that Hermione had no idea where she was. He placed his right hand on her waist and took her right hand in his left hand. She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. The music started up and she felt herself following him, almost like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Normally Hermione would find herself trying to lead a dance, but this wasn't the case. She refused to look up into Fred's crystal clear blue eyes. She just couldn't, they held so much pain and misery. It was almost like he didn't want to marry Pamela. 

"You know, Ronald said you are a horrible dancer." Fred started out. "You're not too bad."

Hermione couldn't help but blush. "You're not bad yourself. I mean for a player."

"What?"

"Someone who plays with hearts."

"I am no such thing." Fred defended.

"I could believe you for a second, hmm." She paused as Fred twirled her around. "No, nice try though, I can almost respect that."

Fred spun her around two more times before pulling her back into his arms. "Hermione, you a bitch."

"So I've been told before. There's nothing new about that."

"Why is it that I can't stand you when you're near?"

Katie looked at Hermione and Fred, the seemed to be doing a lover's dance. At least that's what her grandmother calls it whenever they were close and there were lots of spins. She swore that if Charlie and her had chosen a faster song that Fred and Hermione would be grinding against each other.

"Shall we move closer to them?" Charlie suggested. "I know you want to see something, and you're going to blurt something out."

Katie smirked, one that looked like the twins. "You know me well." Slowly they swirled around, this way they were closer to Fred and Hermione. "Oi, Fred!"

Fred spun Hermione around, this put him closer to the bride. "What is it?"

Charlie couldn't help but smile. Katie could be as devious as either one of the twins. She knew exactly what she was doing when she was playing matchmaker. "I see you're not having a great time dancing with Hermione."

"What?"

Hermione was spun around and Fred growled. "You know nothing."

"You shouldn't lie to the bride Fredrick." Hermione grunted. "It's bad luck."

"And you shouldn't be spying on people."

Hermione stomped on his foot. She glared at him and was spun around a little more roughly. When she was pulled back in it was tighter than before. She felt chills run up and down her spin and she had half of a mind to kiss him.

"You know, that's a lover's dance!" Charlie called out. "Unless you're not telling us something!"

This caused Fred to put Hermione at a more comfortable length. They continued the slow dance. It was finally over shortly after that. Hermione sighed as yet another slow song picked up. Katie curtsied towards Charlie and put her hand on Fred's shoulder.

"This dance is for the bridesmaids and their dates." Katie smiled. "Well, by dates I mean the best men."

George bumped Hermione into Fred's arms. It was a muggle song that Katie heard from Hermione years ago. Hermione blushed and they took a similar position that they were in before. She still refused to look at Fred, but more importantly she swore that she wouldn't talk to him this time.

Katie whispered something in Fred's ear, and he shook his head no. He wouldn't, he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Katie."

Katie stomped down her foot and opened her mouth to say something.

"Fine! I'll do it, go away now." Fred barked.

Hermione looked at him confusingly. "What was that all about?"

Fred shrugged. He smiled as he spun her around, getting away from George and Alicia. He didn't want her hearing what he had told Charlie and Bill before. He could always relate to his older brothers, save Percy, that was a different story.

He leaned his head down to touch Hermione's. This felt right. With her in his arms spinning around and them not really arguing. He loved the days that were carefree and everything.

"'Mione," started Fred.

"Hermione," she corrected.

"Right, 'Mione."

"If you can't call me by the right name Fredrick, then I will not talk to you." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione. For once can't you just get your head out of your arse and talk to me?" Fred demanded. "I have something… ah forget it."

He let go of Hermione's hands and roughly dragged George off the dance floor. "Lets get Princess Bitchy home before someone notices." Fred was joking and George could hear it in his voice, but at the same time he was upset with Hermione.

George bowed before Hermione. "We're going to take you right outside of Malfoy's manor. You'll be able to Apparate right you get inside the barrier."

"But you are taking me to the outside of the…"

"For someone who is supposed to be smart, you ask a lot of stupid questions." Fred snapped.

"You're stupid."

Fred stuck out his tongue. George sighed. At least they weren't arguing over Pamela and Malfoy. The younger twin finally decided that it was better to hear something over battle of smarts than something else.

Hermione took George's arm and held onto it. Side-Apparition was better going long distances. She rather of held onto George than Fred, she was afraid she would splinch if she traveled with him. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in, she was ready for the sucking feel that came with Apparition. 

When she finally opened her eyes she found herself to be back in front of the Malfoy Manor. She shook her head as she turned back towards her twins. Fred had his arms crossed and George was embarrassed by his brother's actions.

"Thank you." She gave George a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Fred. She took a deep breath and finally muttered something in front of Fred. She then walked off singing:

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy. I'd like to hit you until you can't fly. I am in love and it's a crying shame, and I know that you're the one to blame. Hey, hey set me free. Stupid Cupid stop picking on me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Hey guys. I have no idea what Hermione whispered into Fred's ear.**

**Fred: Wow that's a first.**

**Me: Anyway, sorry this one took so long to get up. I was just making sure I was still ahead of what I'm in writing. I'm just finishing up chapter 10. Plus finals is less than two weeks away, so I've been studying my butt off. **

**Fred: Unlike me.**

**Me: Exactly. Anyway, so I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own either songs. So don't sue. Please review. Later. K15**

**PS: The next update might not be until after the New Year. It depends on how fast I get out chapter 11 to my muse. But I will be updating A boy, a girl, and a little thing called love. As well as, ABCs of Harry Potter… also some Avatar fics if you guys are interested in that. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 9 something nightmarish, something daydreamish

It had been raining for the past two weeks. The wedding had ended and she was returned, just as she left. The dress was now hanging in her closet, useless to her and everyone around her. She knew that George was probably the next one to get married, unless Ron and Annibelle pushed the wedding forward, they still had a year to get ready for it.

Hermione thought to the rest of the Weasleys and her thoughts landed on Fred. Fred was never going to get married; he would find a way to dodge the law. He would probably break up with Pamela. Hermione shook her head. No, he wouldn't probably break up with her, he would. He would then go to someone like Lavender and then change his mind, as it gets closer to the deadline where he has to get married. It would then repeat with the rest of the women he was supposedly going to get married to. Then people would forget about the Marriage Law and Fred Weasley would be a free man once again.

Today was no exception to the rain that was pouring down outside her window. This only caused Hermione to release a yawn that had been threatening to escape for the past hour. She was losing sleep because of her nightmares. Sighing she flipped off her lights, trying to get the darkness closer and sleep to overcome her. She was tired of sleeping in this thing called a bed, and she was tired of being here. She hated the place, everywhere she went (the shower, the bathroom, the social area, even down to do laundry!) Pamela was there!

It had been over two weeks since Draco had checked up on her. It was weird to hear someone claim that they love you, but at the same time nothing happened. It was gone; everyone was gone and left for the weekend. Allowed to see their families, but Hermione had to stay here with the one person she hated. She still wondered why Draco hadn't visited her in over two weeks. She didn't wonder, she almost knew why her fiancé would visit her. He had a reputation to uphold. Draco Malfoy marrying Hermione Granger? Nobody would ever believe them.

She heard the rain pound against her window, trying to break it down. The wind howled and lightning flashed. Hermione hated it; it was every element in her dream. Every time she could remember something more, and the lightning was a part of it. Her nightmares plagued every thought, bringing her back to Fred and George and what they said. Maybe they were right, shaking her head as she rolled over trying to get comfortable, she thought no. It wasn't true. They were just jealous of her.

The lights flashed before going out completely. She was a little upset about it, but decided that she preferred the complete darkness compared to the light. The dark seemed to bring comfort and it allowed her to escape to her dreams easier.

Pulling out her wand she lit the room. Hermione jumped at the sound of a simple knock. Grasping her heart, she pushed herself out of the crappy bed she was forced to sleep on. Rolling back her shoulders she flung open the door. The storm had been frightening Lavender, so that's who it had to be.

"Oh my god Draco!" Hermione pulled the silver haired boy into the room. With the little light that was illuminating the room, she was able to see that he was soaked to the bone.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he stated.

The only thing that could come out of the brightest witch's mouth was, "You're soaked."

He had braved the storm for her. It was sweet; well, it would be if he hadn't waited two weeks to come out here. "The Ministry's been keeping a watchful eye on the family. For about the past week, they've found a reason to come into our mansion," he explained quickly. Hermione thought for a quick second that it was rehearsed, she shook her head of that feeling and allowed him to continue. "Hermione, I love you and I would never forget about you," his wet lips crushed against hers.

The water dripped on her head and she paid no mind to it. All she knew that Draco was who she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She loved him. It made her happy that he had come out from the mansion, which was about three miles away, running too, to talk to her. Sure she was stuck in here with about fifty other girls, but it still made Hermione feel special that he came out to see her and only her.

They broke apart and Draco led her to the bed, he did a quick drying spell with his wand and leaned against her, lighting a fire in the process. "It's okay 'Mione, the storm isn't going to hurt you."

"I've been having nightmares. I need you by my side," she whimpered truthfully. It was the fact she was having nightmares at least twice a night, Hermione had finally stopped sleeping for the last two days. She knew that her body was going to shut down and force to sleep if she didn't soon.

"Hermione," Draco started.

"Please, I don't think I can sleep by myself any more. You are supposed to be watching out for me," Hermione let out a yawn.

Draco looked at her. His lips then formed a smile across his pale skin. "Okay, I'll stay. As long as you like," he tilted her head up and kissed her gently. Hermione smiled into the kiss, as her hands wandered up into his hair, pulling him closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was moaning and groaning. Her eyes were shut closed; she couldn't keep them open any longer. The pain was too horrific. She bit her bottom lip as another moan escaped her lips.

Draco stood up and looked at Hermione, she wasn't kidding when she said that nightmares plagued her every thoughts. He moved closer, in case she was dreaming about something else.

"Hermione?" he called out calmly.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled sitting up suddenly. She was covered in sweat. It was a dream, Draco decided finally. It was nothing but a dream. Her nightmares were still going on. She wasn't kidding, were they stronger than anyone realized? How was she still keeping it a secret?

"Are you alright?" he asked. Her brown eyes were full of fear. "That was some dream."

He reached out to touch Hermione; Draco's hand barely graced her bare arm when she let out a blood-curdling scream. In an instant she was on the other side of the room. Her hands were wrapped around her and she was rocking back and forth. Maybe it was a bad idea to put her in a room by herself.

"No," she muttered. "Fred, don't do it!"

Draco narrowed his cold eyes and looked towards the fire that was still going. He knew that the Weasleys had something to do with it. Something horrible, he jumped slightly at the thunder that rang through the area. Maybe it was just the storm that was bothering her. After all, it was a two-week storm. It wouldn't surprise him that she was bothered before. When they first started dating, she had mentioned something about dreaming about her own death, which had a storm in it. And Hermione's mother did die on the night of a storm. His aunt Bellatrix was suffering in Azkaban because of it.

"'Mione?" he asked again. By now her small body was shaking it was strange to see her so out of control like this. Normally she was the stronger one, even when the many deaths happened during the war, she was the one that wasn't affected. Or maybe she was, and this was the end result.

Summoning the Floo Powder to his hands, he decided that there was one family that could help him. Draco sighed and threw the soft blue powder in creating emerald green flames. "The Burrow," he called out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another flash of lightning, another scream, it was then that panting reached his ears. It was fast and out of control, like someone was trying to get a hold of his or her current situation. Another scream happened and there was someone calling out for Fred. It was definitely a female voice. _

"_Fred," it whimpered. _

_He sighed and took a step forward, but his body couldn't move. His blue eyes tried to study his surrounding. The smell of rotting corpses reached his nose, he had to be somewhere a morgue maybe? No, if he could shake his head he would. _

"_Fred! No!" the voice called out again. Was she calling for him, or because he was doing something. He couldn't see, it was just too dark to see anything. _

_He sighed and tried to open his mouth to call out for his own savior. But nothing came out of his throat, not even a moan. His mouth didn't open, his hands and legs couldn't move, he couldn't even feel his body any more. It was then a bright light appeared into the room. _

_The silver lining of the Grim Reaper, there was no point in being black. Fred wasn't going to see her other wise. He decided that it was a girl even though he never saw her face. This dream was different; it almost wasn't his. It was like his combined with someone else's. _

_He saw her face. The face of his guardian angel, or grim reaper; it was still debatable whether or not it was Death. She had long red hair, falling past her shoulders. She looked beautiful, her green eyes holding deep compassion. He had heard rumors of what Lily Evans looked like, Harry's mum. And that's what he decided to call her; the flower of death was a lily anyway. It only seemed appropriate. _

_Fred opened his mouth to say something, but again there was nothing, not even a gargle. "Tell her, I will spare your life if she accepts you." _

_Fred finally found his voice. "I have told her!" _

"_If you don't tell her, I will take your life Fredrick Gideon Weasley," Lily repeated. He hated when the grim reaper or whoever it was used his full name. It got quite annoying dream after dream after dream. _

"_I have told her!" He couldn't believe that he was arguing with the Angel of Death. "I want to know what the hell I need to tell her." _

_Lily raised her hand and pointed to the bodies around him. "This is your fate Fredrick, if you do not tell her," she said, her silver form disappearing. _

_  
The darkness returned, and Fred tried to move again. It was still no use, he was stuck hear listening to the screaming of who ever that girl was. "Help! No! Fred!" There was a tear that came down his face, as he felt helpless. He never thought that he would feel so helpless. _

_Fred sighed and bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes tighter as he heard the one spell, the one spell that hurt everyone under its curse. His hand wrapped around his own wand, and what seemed to sound like his own voice say, __"Crucio!" _

Fred looked around as he heard a crash. He grasped his heart trying to get under control, it was still beating and he could move his feet. He looked around and saw George with his wand out. Fred sighed and looked at his hands that were still shaking. He was the one causing Hermione pain. He couldn't believe it.

"You were calling out for Hermione."

"Don't be stupid. Hermione is thousands of miles away," Fred barked at his twin.

"I think you miss her."

"I think you need to shut the fuck up."

"Damn you Fred, why do you have…" his words stopped as there was another crash. Both boys grabbed their wands and held it out.

"Death Eaters," they chorused.

Both red headed boys snuck out of their beds. Before opening the door Fred turned to George. "Which stair is that squeaks?"

"The fifth one down. Count six steps then go back three, and then up two."

"Bloody hell George, tell me which one it is. My brain isn't working properly," Fred snarled.

"Count your ten steps. The eleventh one is the one that squeaks," he answered rather rudely. George jumped out of bed and ran over to the door. "I'm going to open it and I want you to cover me," George stated firmly.

"Who died and made you older?" Fred scoffed.

George laughed as Fred shuffled out the door. He was surprised that Fred actually listened. It wasn't like there wasn't anything wrong. They were both curious as to who was sniffing around their house now. But it seemed that Fred was a little testier since he had started to date Pamela and Hermione had left for good.

George slowly walked towards the stairs. He motioned for his brother to follow closely behind him. They soon forgot about walking quietly down the stairs when they heard a crash and swearing. Fred jumped around George and pointed his wand directly at the intruder.

"Put your wand down Weasley," Malfoy snapped, his wand pointed directly at Fred's chest.

"What are you doing sneaking around our house?" Fred barked.

"I've come for help."

"You're in the wrong place."

George placed a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Chill brother of mine. Let's hear him out. Just because he stole the girl you've fancied forever--"

"Enough. What do you want?"

Draco sighed. "Well, first can we turn on a light? It's a little dark," Draco questioned.

Fred let out a strange growling sound before flipping on a lamp. He collapsed into the love seat that was by their fireplace. He studied the damage that the blonde had caused. Nothing too bad, just stuff knocked over that they could blame on Crookshanks. There was a broken vase, but Fred could just blame that on Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Fred repeated in that cold, cruel tone.

"I need your help."

"We don't want to g…" George once again placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" George questioned.

"It's Hermione."

"What is she not opening her legs for you?" Fred snapped. "I wouldn't either. But then again she is…"

"Fredrick!" He flinched at the sound of Ginny's voice. "Enough out of you. Let Malfoy explain."

"What are you doing up?"

"I had to pee. Not that it matters, you and George sounded like a heard of crazed Hungarian Horntails," Ginny stated, crossing her arms.

Harry appeared at her side. "What's going on? I heard shouting."

Fred laughed. "Yeah, because dumb…"

George placed his hand over his other half's mouth. "Enough with that."

Ginny chuckled. But laughed even harder when George hit his older brother on the head. "You did not need to do that."

"You didn't need to bite me," came the harsh reply.

Harry chuckled. "Is something wrong with Hermione?" Harry quickly questioned. "I told you…"

Fred sighed interrupting Harry's rant. Draco was grateful for this. "She's having a nightmare."

"Hermione doesn't…" Harry paused. "Is she screaming out for someone?"

Ginny looked towards Fred. He had the same scowl across his face, and his eyes were narrowed. It made her wonder if Fred hated the fact Draco was here, or if he hated the fact that Draco stole Hermione away from him.

"She keeps screaming at him." Draco pointed a shaky finger at Fred.

"It's a lied." Fred muttered. "It's a lie. She's not screaming at me, she's screaming for me."

"What was that Weasley?" came the demand.

A grin crossed Fred's face. "It's funny Malfoy. She's dating you, but she's screaming for me. How is that?"

"You know nothing Weasley," he was accusing the oldest of the Weasleys present, that he knew something the others didn't.

"I'm not saying I know something, I just find it funny," he laughed to prove his point. His laugh wasn't a happy one either. It was a cruel one that actually put Malfoy's cruel laughs to shame.

"Can you get her to stop shaking?" Draco asked. The question was more directed to George and Ginny.

"She's shaking?" George questioned, his green-blue eyes glanced back towards Fred. "Hey, get your arse back here. You and I are going over there right now," he called after his brother who was already trying to go back to bed.

"I'm coming with you," Harry blurted, Ginny nodded with him.

"No, you two will stay here. Especially if Mum wakes up, we need someone else to cover for us."

"I refuse to be your back up," Ginny snapped. "She's my best friend…"

"Remember when she came running into our room that night?" George questioned. "Sure she muttered whatever, but she slept soundly."

"How long have these dreams been going on?" Draco asked.

Harry rolled his emerald green eyes. "Since her mother has died. She kept saying that they were nothing. But nothing is something with Hermione," he explained. "I don't see why you shouldn't already know."

Harry knew some of the stuff that the three Weasleys didn't. He knew that sometimes he babbled too much to Ginny, but he had promised Hermione that no one would find out what was going on with these dreams. He thought back to his Auror work. He had personally searched the Malfoy Manor, but he had yet to find anything. Maybe it was hidden in one of the many guesthouses that they owed.

"Ginny, I think we should go to bed. I've got to file a report in the morning, and I've taken off enough days. I'm sure George and Fred can take care of it," Harry grabbed his fiancé's arm and dragged her back outside.

"What was that about?"

"I promise I will tell you later," Harry kissed her mouth to seal the deal.

George smiled as the two walked back out to the tent they shared with Luna. He sighed as he thought of Luna. Shaking his head he looked at Draco. "Can you tell us where she is?"

"In her room."

"I'm not going," Fred barked.

"Yes you are, even if you just stand by and watch. I want back up." George growled. His tone left no room for argument as he dragged his brother to the fireplace. "Lets go, the faster we get this done, and then the faster you can shag Pamela. Not that you need to. You're shagging her twice a day basically."

Fred rolled eyes as Draco handed them the Floo Powder. "Hermione's room," They called out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three boys stumbled out into Hermione's dark room. Whimpering reached their ears; she was still asleep, or in the alternative state of conscious that she had put herself into. Fred took a step away from her. He wanted nothing more to do with this witch.

George glanced back at his brother and cousin. Sighing he took a step forward, there was enough light from both Draco's and Fred's wand. "Hermione?" he called out, crouching down to her level. "You said she screams when you touch her?"

"Yeah," Draco answered.

"Killed," Hermione was still shaking. "Fred, no, not George." She shook harder. He took a deep breath in a gently touched her arm. She let out a terrified scream and scooted to the wall. She was trying to get away from his touch.

"No, Hermione," He reached out to touch her again, trying to get her to calm down. It was big mistake. Her teeth sank down deep within his arm. "Damn it! Fred!" He shook Hermione off his arm and crab-walked back to his brother.

"I didn't do anything," Fred said innocently.

"Exactly. Grab her. You can help a bit."

"Just give up George," Fred shrugged. "It's obvious she's going to die."

"Don't say that!" Draco snapped.

"Why do you care?"

"I love her that's why!"

"You have a funny way of showing it. Only seeing her once in two weeks," he scoffed.

Draco pointed his wand at Fred's chest. "I lover her more than life itself." Draco growled.

Fred shrugged. He looked over at Hermione and his heart melted. The tears were rolling down her face. He sighed and pushed George and Draco to the side. Draco took a step forward, but George held him off.

"Let him do this. If this doesn't work, than I'm getting Harry and Ron," George stated.

"You know it will. It's all too cliché," Fred joked looking over his shoulder. "Especially since I'm wearing Ron's shirt and boxers. I'm going to smell like him."

George chuckled at this.

Sighing Fred crawled closer to Hermione, she had some how managed to trap herself under a desk. He reached out and he got an armful of her teeth. Fred ignored the pain and blood that was now rolling down his arm.

"Hermione, it's me damn it. I did not just travel all the way from the Burrow for you to sink your teeth into my flesh. I didn't know that Malfoy tasted horrible," he teased. This caused Draco to glare at the older twin.

His other hand reached out and began to pet her hair. It was a calming motion that he had seen Harry do before. He pulled her out of that tight spot and wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking body.

"That's better Deary," he laughed, nodding to George to come closer. "Rub her back."

George sat next to Fred and began to rub her back. Hermione's grip on Fred's arm began to loosen and she placed her head on his chest and began to sob openly. "Ron," she murmured.

"Not Ron, but Fred," he corrected her.

Hermione sighed and relaxed. She felt at home. Whether it be Ron, or Fred she didn't care. She was happy.

"You two can leave now."

"Go shag Pamela," Fred snapped before he could stop himself. "It's you that are causing these nightmares, and I don't care what she says. She had them once or twice when Harry was near, but when you came into her life…"

"How do I know they're not caused by you? She keeps calling your name."

"Maybe it's in pleasure?" Fred asked.

"Maybe you're insane," Draco continued to snap.

George took Hermione from Fred's arms and laid her on the empty bed. "Look, I think we should continue this in the morning. I think Draco and I should stay here for the night. Pamela's down the hall."

"Yeah, go shag her," Draco mocked.

"Go to Hell," Fred snapped.

Draco pulled out his wand and opened his mouth to use a curse. It was then when he heard the words:

"_Expelliarmus_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay guys there you go. Another chapter that I was able to review over rather quickly, and spot mistakes, if you see any I'm sorry but I don't have a beta.**

**Fred: Of course she doesn't. **

**Me: Anyway, ignore Fred.**

**Fred: Why would they do that? **

**Me: Oh and I know that Fred is rather rude in this fic, but it's okay though. Let me know when people are too OOC (out of character) and I'll try to fix that. I'd like at least five reviews before I update again. I think that's fair enough right? **

**Fred: I'd hope so.   
Me: Anyway, thanks for being patient with me. I'll try to update soon. But it might not until I finish writing chapter 12… I'm stuck on chapter 11. Let me know if you've got any ideas. Later. K15**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 something returned, something kidnapped

**K15: Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you're still with me. Sorry it took so long. A great thanks to my beta, Rachel, for looking over this chapter. Don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Chapter 10 something returned, something kidnapped

"_If you're sick Hermione we have to get you out of there." _

Hermione looked blankly out the window. Harry told her that just last year when she was staying with her father. She had come down with cold, but her father didn't want her to leave. She was stubborn, just like her mother. That was probably the reason she went with the twins to the wedding earlier that month. That was the reason she went behind Draco's back. She was stubborn and wanted to bend the rules to her liking.

"_Hermione, you must take care of yourself. Nothing is more painful tha__n__ an emotional sick witch."_

Her mother's voice echoed through her head. It was hard to accept the fact that she was dead. The one person that Hermione could really talk to, besides Harry and Ron was dead. And deep inside Hermione blamed herself for her mother's death. She had told herself not to, but she couldn't help it. It was just something that she did; much like Fred blamed himself for Percy's death. It was like the natural order of things. Especially when one protects another from death, then it gives the surviving one even more reason to hate him or her.

"_No Fred how could you!" _

It was the only part she could remember of her dream, the only part and it had to be something less clear. Was she yelling for Fred, or was yelling at him? The second choice was the best option. It was without a doubt the best one at that matter. She never did once yell for his safety, well the Final Battle doesn't count. She was always yelling at Fred to do something with his life. In the end Hermione was no better than Pamela. And that was something she really didn't want to admit to.

"_You must learn your place you pathetic little whore!" _

It came from Pamela's mouth. She could remember it in a battle. They were gathering up all the Death Eaters and Pamela had put up a fight saying how she didn't do anything wrong that she was innocent. She couldn't stand being her any more. And personally with Malfoy being around her all the time, she couldn't handle it. Malfoy seemed to spend less time with Hermione and more time with Pamela, and Hermione had been there for a week. Had Draco just forgotten about the witch he was supposed to marry? She shook her head, it wasn't right, Draco never forgot about her. He was just busy.

"_To fight for what one believes in, it's a matter of truth. To fight for what one loves, then it's a matter of destiny."_

Hermione could remember Dumbledore's words. At least that's where she thought it came from. After the final battle, she had visited the old man's painting. She had talked about everything that had happened to him. Even down to Percy saving Fred. It was then when Dumbledore had told her that advice. She listened to it and she lived by it, or at least she tried to live by it.

"_Why can't you see that I love you?" _

It echoed through Hermione's mind time after time. Why would Fred go and tell her that he was madly in love with the smartest witch, and then go and tell Pamela the exact same thing? Was there some sort of spell that the witch had put on the twin? Hermione truly wanted to know. She didn't want to see Fred get hurt, and if Pamela had just done something wrong. Something the little bit out of place then Hermione would be the first to know.

"_Expelliarmus_."

Hermione's eyes shot open. It took a while to grasp the situation at hand. Fred had backed up to the wall next to George, and Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at Malfoy's throat. Malfoy had a look that was a mix between terror and a glare plastered onto his face. It was kind of funny.

"Working over time Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"I've been waiting to say this to you for a long time," Ron had a smirk on his face.

"Keep dreaming Weasley, I've done nothing wrong."

Ron pulled out a piece of parchment. "This is our search warrant, that Kingsley issued us two weeks ago. When we searched your place we found nothing."

"Ron, leave him alone!" Hermione shrieked running over to Draco. This separated him and her two best friends. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"This search warrant allows us to search the guesthouses to," Ron continued.

"What's your point Weasley?" demanded Draco.

Harry smirked. "We are to detain you while our superiors do a thorough search of the boundaries."

George grabbed Hermione and pulled her off to the side. "No, Hermione don't get involved with this stuff. This is Auror business."

"Let me go."

"No."

"I said let me go! This is my boyfriend!"

Harry lowered his wand slightly and turned to Hermione. "Hermione we have reason to believe that he's murdered your mother."

"I did no such thing! I wasn't part of that raid!"

"You were an accomplice then!" Ron accused. He was trying to get Draco to confess to something that he never did.

"You know nothing of what happened on that night!" Draco yelled.

"We have several eye witnesses."

"That have nothing…"

Hermione looked at Draco. "Draco, shut up."

"What?"

Harry and Ron looked at their best friend. She was there, but refused to testify against anyone else that was there but Bellatrix. There had to be something else wrong, she wouldn't have told him to shut up other wise.

It was then a wizard in green robes Apparated next to Harry. The Boy Who Lived leaned down and listened to what he had to say. Sighing he shook his head, muttering something, glancing at Hermione. The man in green robes sighed and shrugged, it was soon after that he was gone.

"Draco Malfoy due to the unfortunate…"

Ron looked at Harry. "Can I say it?"

Harry laughed. "Yes Ron, you may say it."

"Draco Malfoy you have the right to remain silence, anything you say can and will be used against you in the Wizarding Court. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, which I highly doubt, one will be given to you. If you attempt to flee you will be stunned and your wand will be snapped," Ron stated.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to rush towards her fiancé. Fred and George both grabbed her. Ron shoved him forward and smirked as Pamela was shoved by. Fred's eyes widened and he heard a snicker from Hermione next to him.

"I'm sorry Fred."

"What is the reason she's charged with!" Fred demanded.

Harry flinched as he told Fred. "She is being charged with attempted murder on Hermione during the night of the raid," Harry answered, and then took a deep breath in.

Fred's blue eyes widened and he lunged at Harry. George pounced on his brother. "No, Fred. She'll be proved innocent."

"Harry you can't do this!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione," Harry started. "You must understand that…"

"Draco didn't murder my mum! It wasn't him!" she yelled, tears rolling down her face. "Damn it, listen to me!"

"Hermione, we have reason to believe when he showed up to the house tonight everything added up."

"NO!" Hermione cried out.

Fred pushed his brother off of him and pinned Harry up against the wall. "Pamela has done nothing wrong."

"If you do not release me Mr. Weasley, you will be taken into custody as well." Harry said, warning in his tone.

Fred let go of the Boy-Who- Lived and dropped his hands to the side. He refused to look at anyone. How could this happen to Pamela, she hadn't been in contact with Death Eaters since the night that Lord Voldemort was defeated, unless he wasn't told something. It wouldn't have been the first time that the older of the two Weasley twins wasn't told something.

"Thank you. George, I'm going to leave Hermione and Fred in your charge." Harry liked the fact that he was in charge of this situation. It was something that didn't come up often. In fact, it has been a while, three years to be exactly, since he had control of someone's actions.

George laughed. "Are you enjoying the fact you're in charge?"

"Just a little," Harry answered with a laugh. "Please watch out for Hermione, I'll be back as soon as I can to help take…"

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" she shrieked, throwing her shoe at the Boy-Who-Lived. "No, I refuse to be treated like a child any more!"

"You're acting like one," Fred scoffed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fred. "Excuse me? Who is the one that owns a joke shop?"

"It's a business Ms. I-Work-For-the-Ministry," Fred argued.

George took a step in between his brother and the person his brother supposedly loved. "Enough you two. I can only handle this bickering for so long. It's not like it's Hermione's fault that Harry took Draco into custody and it's not Fred's fault that Pamela was taken in either," he paused. "Wait, reverse that."

Harry chuckled. "Look guys, it's probably nothing. Kingsley just wanted me to take them in for questioning."

"But you accused Draco…"

"That's exactly what it was for. The questioning of the murder of your mother," said Harry. It was odd to see him remaining so calm. "I will be back shortly. George, will you look after these two?" George nodded and rolled his eyes at the same time. Harry had just asked the younger twin to baby sit. Harry nodded his thanks and Disapparated.

Hermione sighed as she stared at the now empty spot. Her life was officially over, no one was going to be able to replace Draco. And how was she going to explain to Umbridge, who didn't like Hermione to begin with, that the young witch's fiancé was stuck deep within the cells of Azkaban.

Hermione glared at Fred. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "Why can't you play nice?"

"You're the one who is always yelling at me."

"Would you two shut up!" George finally yelled. "I'm sick of your bickering!" George placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and Hermione's head and pushed them to the floor and the bed. Then there were silencing charms placed up on both of them.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So he settled for a glare instead. His own flesh and blood betrayed him like this.

"Have you listened to yourselves? Have you heard the shrieking, the yelling, the constant threats, and hate messages towards each other? Have either of you thought about your best friends in this situation? Me or Ginny, Ron or Harry? Have you thought about us?" George continued his rant. Hermione and Fred looked away from the younger twin. "Let me tell you something, it's not pleasant to listen to you guys. Just ask Angelina and Bill. Even at the wedding you two were arguing over something."

Hermione turned back and glared at George. "What is wrong with you?" she shrieked. The silencing charm had long since been taken off. "Why this? Why now?"

"I have no idea why I thought of this. But you two used to be pretty decent friends," he scoffed. "But hey, what do I know? I'm just the other twin."

Hermione opened her mouth but shut it when Fred took his time to yell at his brother. "I told you not to tell her."

"I haven't, but if you don't tell her, then I will," George firmly growled. "The exact same thing that you told me and Charlie three weeks ago."

Hermione sighed. "Then I want both of you out. And I don't want to see either of you again. Not at my wedding, not in my line of sight again."

George smirked. "You've got it hon. But after…"

"Enough," Fred bellowed. "Get out so I can tell her."

"I'm leaving the Silencing Charm on 'Mione. And I'm freeing you. However, you cannot lay a hand on Hermione." He waved his wand and then left the room.

Fred sighed and began to pace in front of Hermione's bed. "I wanted to tell you this since the wedding." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to be your best friend. Take my brother's spot in the Golden Trio.

"But I shouldn't. I can't be your best friend. I can't be something that you want or something you need." He looked away. "I want you to come to me when you've got problems, I want you to help me with my nightmares. And I want I want to help you with yours."

He sighed and reached up to the shielding charm that had blocked Hermione from his touch. He reached out and touched an invisible barrier. Their hands were just barely weren't touching. Fred sighed for a third time and reached for her fingers.

He lowered his voice down to a whisper. "Hermione, I love you more than anything else." He kissed the barrier between them and then Disapparated.

Hermione felt the tears begin to fall down her face. It wasn't too much of a heartfelt confession, but it still struck her deeply that when he shouted out that he was in love with her it was the truth. Dumbledore was right, Hermione stood up as the barrier that separated her and Fred disappeared. She knew that she wouldn't see the twins again.

"_To fight for what one believe in, it's a matter of truth. To fight for what one loves, then it's a matter of destiny."_

--

Hermione sighed as she watched the rain falling out the window. It was a slow weekend, usually there was something going on, but this weekend? Everyone left, so this left Hermione alone with a few people. The biggest talk was how Draco was taken, but not only him but Pamela as well. The other talk was about how Fred nearly attacked Harry and the argument that she had gotten into with Fred.

Suddenly a pair of arms was wrapped around her. The young witch jumped slightly and snuggled into the embrace. "I thought your trial wasn't until tomorrow."

"They let me out early." He pushed her hair off her neck and kissed it gently. "They had no proof that I murdered your mother, so they're using your statement."

"I know you didn't murder my mother."

A smile crossed Draco's face. He buried his face into her hair and took a whiff of it. He smiled even bigger as he turned Hermione around, and kissed her passionately. Hermione could almost feel the hesitation in it.

"Is there something the matter?"

He shook his head, his blonde hair coming out from his slicked back position. Hermione was willing to admit that she enjoyed Draco's kissing more, when she could run her fingers through it. She smiled as she pulled her fiancé's face closer to hers so she could kiss him.

He pulled back and finally voiced what he was thinking. "I was thinking that we could celebrate our engagement correctly."

Hermione's grin grew. She threw her arms around Draco and let out a little squeal. He spun around and kissed her again. "Are you serious Draco?"

"Yes, I am." He laughed. "You and me up at the Manor. We can have dinner together, without my parents, and of course celebrate this engagement properly and then announce it publicly tomorrow."

"Does that mean I can move up to the Manor?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Promise?"

"On Aunt Bellatrix's grave." He laughed. He gave her a kiss to seal the deal.

"But what do I wear? I mean it's obviously going to be special night."

"There's a little red dress that I placed in the back of your closest. I figured that it would be perfect for you, when you were at my side at many of the different dinners that I have to be present for." Draco placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to be up at the Manor at six o'clock sharp." He kissed her passionately again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She gave him a hug and then turned to looking out the window. She wondered what the twins were doing at this time. Was Pamela really free? Or was it something to do with money? She jumped slightly when a clash of thunder sounded. Shaking it off, she curled up on the couch; it was the perfect time to take a nap.

--

George glanced over at Fred. His older brother was emotionally drained. It was weird to see a boy sleep so much, even with nightmares plaguing his every sleeping moment. He sighed as he tossed and turned. It reminded George when he watched over at Hermione.

Both of them were weird, it was strange to see both of them sleep so soundly, but at the same time they were both plagued by the nightmares. He shook his head. That was just the same thought as before.

"Hermione."

George sat up; he moved his papers off to the side. It was Sunday, and of course the shop was going to be closed. With the summer holiday coming to an end, things were going to be a little more hectic. The profits usually didn't a significant sign to stay open on Sunday, thus why the twins used the day off to relax.

"Fred?" George called out.

"Don't hurt her," he moaned.

George raised an eyebrow and debated reaching out to his brother. Mrs. Weasley walked by and stopped in the doorway. She didn't know about Fred's reoccurring nightmares. Sure, she knew about the fact that he would dream about Percy's death, but other than that she had no idea of what was going on.

"George, will you wake Fred. Pamela's been released." 

He held up his hand to get his mother to stop her command. "Listen," he whispered.

"_If you do not tell her, then I will take your life,_" Fred's voice changed into a falsetto.

Mrs. Weasley treaded up next to her two sons. "What is going on?"

"I will tell you when he wakes up," George stated.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and George took a seat. "Please, I've told her. I have told Hermione! Don't take her away from me!"

George knew what was coming next. It was the same curse that Hermione would wake up screaming from night after night. It bothered him, which is why as soon as Fred was into this deep sleep his wand would suddenly find itself hidden until the morning.

"_Crucio!" _

George thought about what he was hearing. Then he thought about what Fred said to the person before. It was different from all the other times. George knew that Fred's nightmare was only starting. He would starts swearing and yelling. The curses would keep coming. George knew, from what his other half had told him, that this was because Hermione's body was being tortured even more greatly.

Something was different though. It was the way he said the curse, and the comment before. George raised his fist and hit his brother before their mother could stop it.

"Oi!" Fred growled, sitting up quickly. "I was trying to sleep."

"You're being stupid again!" George snapped.

"I'm sorry, I can't control on what in the world I dream about," he growled.

George glared at his brother. "Then maybe you should stop sleeping."

"I'd like to see you try to get through these nightmares in one piece."

George let out a cruel laugh. It wasn't cruel in the sense it was evil, but it was rude. "I dream good thoughts. Like about Luna, and Luna and I…"

"We don't want to hear about your dreams George."

Both twins jumped. They had forgotten that their mother was in the room. Not that Fred knew she was in there to begin with, but it still shocked them that she didn't stop their bickering.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Fred asked, as his mother sat next to him. She grabbed his hand and began to draw little circles around it. Much like she used to do while he was sick. "Um, not that I don't appreciate this little act of kindness on my day off. I just want to know if you're alright?"

"Fred, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"These nightmares have gone on long enough. Who is the girl that you have to tell or you're loose your life for."

"Mum, it's nothing. There's nothing wrong with this, it's just a dream, not to be taken seriously."

However, Mrs. Weasley wasn't convinced. She sighed and shook her head, her red hair of curls bouncing. "Fred, if there's anything I've learned from Harry," at the sound of his name the Boy-who-just-wouldn't-die-no-matter-how-many-times-you-used-the-Killing-Curse-on-him, stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley. I heard my name."

Ginny laughed and there was suddenly an explosion. Both were then covered in a white powder. "Ginerva Weasley! What are you doing?"

"Making cookies, except George put something funky in them."

"I did not!" The younger twin roared.

"Did to." Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"Would you two stop it? You're acting like a couple of children," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Fred laughed and the dream that he had was momentarily forgotten. He laughed as their mother grabbed George by the ear and pulled him into the kitchen. Fred was close on their heals. It was rare that one twin got punished and the other didn't. A moment for the history books if you please.

"Ginny, I want you and George to clean up this mess. I want it spotless. No magic." She emphasized. She then rounded on Harry and Fred. "I want you two to degnome the garden. It hasn't been done since the neighbor sent over about six gnomes."

Fred opened his mouth to argue, but Harry beat him to it. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't want you to flirt with Ginny, and I don't want you to help your brother. Now out, both of you." She pushed them out into the backyard.

Fred and Harry laughed. "You know this is your fault." Fred laughed, as the rain came crashing down onto their heads. "I hate this weather."

"You and me both."

--

Hermione sighed as she walked out into the cold. It wasn't too bad, just a little moist. She hated the weather; it was acting grotesque ever since two days ago. This is the first time since the rain had lightened up.

Hermione was surprised that the red dress fit her, it was much like the blue one she wore to the wedding. It sparkled and had spaghetti straps, it fell a little bit past her knees and you could hear the black Italian heals click across the ground.

She walked into the Manor. She was few minutes early, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. Draco was usually punctual about these types of things anyway, so a minute earlier wouldn't hurt anyone.

She walked into the living room and was surprised to see Draco there. But instead of a suit and tie, or even good dress robes, he was naked. Hermione closed her eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths in. She knew immediately whom he was with that lying cheating bitch of a Death Eater. As silently as she entered the room, she backed out.

Hermione stood at the entrance of the door and tried to regain her breathing. Hermione had to control her thoughts and what was going on. She just couldn't. She felt the tears roll down her face, Hermione made a mental note to thank Lavender when she had suggested little to no make-up.

Hermione's lip began to quiver and she knew that she could let out a squeak soon. But she had to control her tears. She heard more moaning and then a scream. She took a deep breath and slunk back into the shadows. It was only a few minutes later that Pamela walked by.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and fixed her face (adding make-up this time). She was ready to face Draco. Of course she was going to put on the biggest façade that anyone had seen in a while.

Stepping out of the shadows she offered Draco a smile as he finished setting out wine glasses. "Hey sweetie." He walked up and kissed Hermione. He looked at her when he pulled back. "Is something the matter?"

Hermione offered the sweetest smile she could muster. "No, nothing's wrong." She lied through her teeth.


End file.
